Destiny's Warriors
by Ian K
Summary: Anakin Skywalker must finally fullfill his destiny and lead a Rebellion in the battle against Palpatine and his evil empire, with some help from his family. Alternate Universe story. Please R&R. Story one now complete! Story two coming soon!
1. Introduction

DESTINY'S WARRIORS  
  
By: Ian K.  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Disclaimer: I did not create Star Wars, or anything related to Star Wars. Those are the property of George Lucas, Lucasfilm, and 20th Century Fox. I have merely borowed characters and elements from that universe for this fanfic, for which I will receive no financial compensation of any kind. No copyright infringement is intended.  
  
Explanation: This is an alternative universe of the Star Wars films. It takes place during the time of Episodes 4-6 of the film series, but Anakin never turned to the dark side, and he and Padme raised Luke and Leia themselves. Other alternative universe elements will be explained in the story.  
  
Story Summary: Warriors of good face the evil Galactic Empire under Palpatine. Anakin Skywalker must finally fullfill his destiny, with some help from his family.  
  
Note: This is my first Star Wars fanfic. I have written a number of Farscape fanfics, and a series of Farscape/Babylon 5 crossover stories, but this is my first foray into fanfic writing for the Star Wars universe. Now, I know that there has been a bunch of novels and reference books published about the films, but my knowledge of Star Wars only comes from having seen every film numerous times, and from one or two books I have on "Attack of the Clones." So if you see something in this story that doesn't quite mesh with something from a Star Wars novel or reference book, please keep this in mind. I hope you enjoy the story.  
  
**************************************************  
INTRODUCTION:  
  
THE GALAXY FINDS ITSELF AT A CROSSROADS. THE EVIL GALACTIC EMPIRE, RULED BY THE SITH LORD, EMPEROR PALPATINE, CONTINUES TO HOLD A GRIP ON THE PEOPLE OF THE GALAXY. MEANWHILE, A SMALL REBEL ALLIANCE STUGGLES TO KEEP HOPE ALIVE AND FIND THE MEANS TO FIGHT THE EMPIRE.  
  
BUT THOSE HOPES MAY SOON BE DASHED, FOR THE EMPIRE IS ABOUT TO UNLEASH ITS ULTIMATE WEAPON, THE DEATH STAR. WITH THIS NEW WEAPON, PALPATINE'S POWER TO DOMINATE THE GALAXY WILL BE UNCHALLENGEABLE.  
  
NOW, OBI-WAN KENOBI, ONE OF THE LAST OF THE JEDI KNIGHTS, MUST GET STOLEN PLANS OF THE DEATH STAR TO THE REBELLION, WITH THE HOPE THAT THE REBELS MAY FIND A WAY TO DEFEAT THE EMPIRE'S WEAPON AND ALLOW THE STUGGLE FOR FREEDOM TO CONTINUE. IN THIS CRISIS, DESTINY WILL CALL ON THOSE WHO ARE THE ONLY HOPE OF DEFEATING THE EVIL OF PALPATINE. 


	2. Chapter 1: Crash Landings

*************  
Chapter One: Crash Landings  
  
Obi-Wan Kenobi struggled to dodge laser blasts as he flew his star fighter at top speed away from an Imperial Star Destroyer. His old Jedi Star fighter, still holding together after all of these years, managed to stay ahead of the pursuing imperials, but the ship's pilot knew he couldn't hold out for long.  
  
Kenobi saw more blips appear on his radar screen. He turned to see that the destroyer had launched about ten tie fighters to catch up to him.  
  
"Oh blast, this is why I hate flying," said Kenobi to himself. "If this fight were on the ground, I could probably dispatch ten imperial troops easily with my light saber. Even though I'm not as young as I used to be."  
  
The white haired Obi-Wan still possessed his somewhat sardonic whit, even after all he had experienced over the years. Another blip appeared on his radar, but this one was much larger than any ship. It was a planet, and one Obi-Wan was familiar with.  
  
"Tatooine," said Obi-Wan. "If I can get there, there might be a chance..."  
  
Just then, fire from the enemy TIE fighters struck Obi-Wan's fighter, taking out his aging R-4 droid and his stabilizers. "Damned!" curse Obi-Wan. "They're going to force me to crash. Well, I'll have to show them what advantages a Jedi pilot has."  
  
The Jedi Master reached out with the force to stabilize his fighter as it plunged into Tatooine's atmosphere, doing the work the now destroyed mechanisms of the craft and droid normally would. The ground loomed closer and closer as the ship continued to plunge downward. It was all Obi-Wan could do to stabilize the ship, and to prep his landing systems.  
  
But the Imperial fighters had not given up, and sent several most blasts at the Jedi fighter, and scored another hit. This time, Obi-Wan could not stop his ship from crashing.  
  
"Oh, perfect," said Obi-Wan sarcastically.   
  
His ship came down hard, and struck the sandy surface of Tatooine with a resounding impact.  
  
**  
"What!"   
  
Anakin Skywalker sat up in his bed with a start, taking several moments to bring himself back from his dream to conscious awareness. His dream had been startling, and it took the former Jedi Knight a few moments to take in his surroundings. He was in his room, in his bed, and a familiar voice was heard from an equally familiar form laying beside him.  
  
"Ani," said the voice of Padme Amidala Skywalker, his wife, as she sat up and placed her hand on Anakin's bare chest. "Are you alright?"  
  
Anakin looked at her, his angel, who's beauty still amazed him after twenty years of marriage. "I'm fine, Padme," he said, cupping her cheek with his palm to support his utterance of being alright. "It was just a bad dream. I'm sorry. I didn't mean to wake you."  
  
"Well, I had my head laying on your chest," said Padme with a smile. "It would not have been possible for you not to have awakened me. But, its alright. What happened...in your dream, I mean."  
  
"Oh, just...a battle, I can't even place what the circumstances were of it," said Anakin with a confused expression.  
  
"Hmm, my warrior," said Padme, softly stroking Anakin's cheek. "You battle even in your dreams."  
  
"It's the only battle I've fought in a long time," said Anakin. Then, he turned and look at his smiling Padme. "Have I told you since I woke up how much I love you?"  
  
"No, you haven't," said Padme with a tone of feigned annoyance. Then, Anakin could see the mischievous look in his wife's eyes. Though her face reflected the years of life she had lived, her eyes still danced the way they did the day Anakin married her. She looked up into his equally older, but still handsome features. "And since you failed to tell me immediately upon awakening, you are going to have to show me how much you love me."  
  
Padme said the last part as she leaned in and began kissing Anakin on the neck, right in the spot where she knew it would arouse him. Of course, she knew it didn't take much to get Anakin interested in making love to her.  
  
Anakin took her in his strong, but gentle and loving arms, and kissed her passionately on the lips. "Let me arrange a demonstration for you," he said.  
  
She giggled slightly, as he lowered her back onto her pillows, and began to lower the straps of her nightgown.  
  
***  
A squad of Imperial storm troopers approached the wreckage of the Jedi star fighter with their weapons at the ready. They had disembarked from several banthas after locating the wreckage.  
  
"Set weapons for stun," said squad leader. "The pilot is to be taken and questioned."  
  
The storm troopers fanned out among the wreckage, kicking it in places to see if they could find a survivor. After several minutes, they found no one.  
  
One trooper approached the squad leader. "No one appears to be here," said the trooper.  
  
"No body in the wreckage?" asked the squad leader.  
  
"None," said the other trooper. "Only a wrecked droid."  
  
"Search for tracks," said the squad leader. "The pilot must be alive, and attempting to escape on foot. I'll go and inform base camp."  
  
"Yes, sir," said the other trooper, as the squad leader turned and headed back towards the banthas where his communications gear is located. But before he could get there, the leader heard a noise. Something he was not familiar with, but a noise that sounded ominous all the same.  
  
Just then, a flash of brown jumped at the squad leader, and a beam of green light slashed through the storm trooper's torso. The other troopers saw a man dressed in brown, Jedi robes, and wielding a light saber, had just killed their commander.  
  
The storm troopers, shocked and confused by the momentary ambush, began firing their blasters at the Jedi. The blasts were adeptly deflected by the light saber of the Jedi back at the storm troopers, knocking out several storm troopers.  
  
The Jedi Master made quick work of finishing the other storm troopers. His work done, the Jedi deactivated his light saber and surveyed his work.  
  
"Hmm," said Obi-Wan Kenobi, "to think I once commanded these fellows' older models in battle. Ironic."  
  
Obi-Wan then turned and headed for the banthas, to secure one for transportation and head for Mos Eisely space port. 


	3. Chapter 2: The Path Chosen

************************  
Chapter Two: The Path Chosen  
  
Anakin Skywalker sat on the balcony at his home the next evening, concentrating on his meditation. Though he had not been an active Jedi Knight for many years, he still kept up the practices of the Jedi. Meditation, saber practice, levitation drills, telepathy, everything he had been trained to practice since he was a Padawan many years before.  
  
His meditation on this morning found himself pondering much of that past. His life as a Padawan and Jedi Knight seemed like a completely different lifetime, one he looked back on fondly in some ways, not so fondly in others.  
  
In that life, Anakin had defied the Jedi Order and married the woman he had loved since he was nine years old, Padme Amidala. To this day, he still felt it must have been fate that had brought Anakin and his then Master, Obi-Wan Kenobi, on the mission to protect then Senator Amidala of Naboo after an attempt on her life. Fate that had brought Padme back into his life, and had brought love into her heart for the Jedi Padawan whom she had known as a boy.   
  
At first, Padme resisted Anakin and the love growing in her heart for him. It was difficult, because she had lived almost all of her life as a politician, a symbol even, whom people saw as Senator Amidala, or Queen Amidala before that. But Anakin didn't love her as a symbol or as a politician. He saw her as Padme, and loved her as a woman. This, along with the fact that Anakin was a brave warrior who also had a sensitive side, a sense of needing her not as a politician but as a person, seemed to draw her to Anakin. He seemed to fulfill her very definition of manhood, strong and brave, yet possessing a vulnerability that he only showed her. Even though the universe told them they couldn't be together, both Anakin and Padme had told the universe to be damned, that they wanted each other. They married in secret, hoping to find a way to make things work.  
  
But the times became hard as the Republic darkened and changed into an empire dominated by Chancellor Palpatine. Padme saw the changes coming, but Anakin somehow trusted Palpatine's judgment. Over a period of a couple of years, Anakin and Padme began to grow apart as circumstances interfered in their relationship. He was always off fighting some battle in the Clone War, a full Jedi Knight and one many saw as the most powerful of the order. She, meanwhile, began to work towards ending the war with diplomacy and finding a way to revoke Palpatine's emergency powers granted to him by the Senate. All the while, they kept their marriage a secret from everyone, even Obi-Wan Kenobi.  
  
Things got out of control, however, and the army of Clone Troopers raised to combat the separatists began to be used as shock troops to enforce the will of the government on its subjects. At the same time, Anakin seemed to darken as evil began to ensnare him, evil in the form of Palpatine himself.   
  
Obi-Wan Kenobi found out too late that Palpatine was indeed a Sith Lord, and that he intended to turn Anakin to the dark side. He had told Padme to avoid Anakin, after finding out that they had secretly married several years before. At first, she did, but Padme found out she was pregnant, and knew that she had to try to help Anakin, to save the father of her children.  
  
It would be Padme that would eventually keep Anakin from turning to the dark side, and their love that kept him from moving forward on the dark path. Count Dooku, Palpatine's Sith cohort, attempted to kill Padme to prevent Anakin from being turned away from the dark path. But Anakin confronted and defeated Dooku, saving Padme and their unborn children.  
  
Anakin knew that Palpatine would try to kill him and Padme, to prevent them and their children from being a threat to him in the future. The couple realized that, for the sake of their children, they had to flee Coruscant and find refuge somewhere. Obi-Wan helped them escape, and he and Anakin, once Master and Apprentice and almost bitter enemies, said a tearful goodbye as Anakin took his wife and unborn children to safety.  
  
They went to a colony Anakin knew about in the Outer Rim called Lessalia. It was a beautiful world with lush forests and grasslands located beyond the boundaries of the Republic, and was well isolated. It was settled by humans from Alderaan twenty years before who wanted to live a quieter life in a more natural environment. Anakin and Obi-Wan had stumbled on it years before on one of their missions, and Anakin knew it would be a perfect place to hide and raise his and Padme's children.  
  
Now, seventeen years later, Anakin and Padme lived on Lessalia with their three children, as well as their droids, C3PO and R2D2. The twins, Luke and Leia, were now seventeen, and their other son, Ruwee, was eleven. Padme taught at the colony school, mainly grammar and history to the younger children. It wasn't as glamorous as being a Senator or Queen, but in many ways, Padme seemed to love being a teacher more. And she still acted as a politician, sitting on the Colonial Ruling Council, which met once a month to handle the light business of colonial governance.   
  
Anakin, meanwhile, was the local constable. As the colony grew in size to about 200, and with some ships passing through from time to time, the Colonial Council felt they needed someone who represented the law. Anakin, a former Jedi, seemed the natural choice. He accepted the mostly routine job, rarely ever finding any crime to be prevented. Therefore, Anakin also filled his time by teaching some mechanical classes at the school. But, his most occupying life's work was teaching his son, Luke, the ways of the Jedi.   
  
Even since he was very young, Luke Skywalker had loved hearing his Father's stories of being a Jedi and a pilot, and begged Anakin to train him at both. Since the boy did have the powers passed down from his Father (not to mention Anakin's sandy blond hair and good looks), Anakin decided to grant his wish and took Anakin as his informal Padawan learner. Luke had been training as a Jedi since he was ten. Padme insisted on waiting until Luke was ten to train him, out of a Mother's wish to see her son be a child for a little while longer before beginning the commitments to his Jedi training. Anakin granted this Mother's wish. Luke's training, after it had begun, progressed quickly, and Luke was improving in his skills both as a Jedi and as a pilot all the time. Anakin even figured Luke had more discipline than he had at 17, probably passed down from his Mother.  
  
Leia Skywalker, on the other hand, was not in training to be a Jedi. Though Anakin taught her some basic techniques to control her inherited Jedi powers, Leia had shown little interest in being trained as a Jedi. This was surprising considering how close Leia was with her Father.   
  
Since the time she was little, Anakin had referred to Leia as his "Princess". Leia would be granted almost any wish by her Father just by giving him one of her infamous pouts. One look at his sweet daughter's countenance (one that reflected so much of Padme from her facial features to her long, dark hair) and Anakin turned to putty. He used to carry little Leia around on his shoulders, his daughter giggling with delight.  
  
But as Leia got older, she began to reflect more of Padme's influence than Anakin's in her interests. Though she was tough and spirited, Leia showed more interests in intellectual pursuits and politics than she did in light sabers and warrior training. Leia decided not to be trained as a Jedi, and instead began working with Padme as a tutor to her Mother's students and as an aid to Padme's work on the Colonial Council.  
  
Ruwee Skywalker had only begun rudimentary Jedi training, not sure whether or not he wanted to make the commitment to being trained as a Jedi or not. Anakin decided to give his dark haired younger son the time he needed to decide, while he and Luke both taught the youngest Skywalker child basic techniques of controlling his inherited abilities, much like Leia had been taught.  
  
Despite the different interests and paths the children took, they and their parents were still a close knit family. Anakin was an attentive Father who mixed a firm hand with a caring heart as he and his wife raised their children. Padme was a tender and loving Mother, who still straightened Luke's hair like she did when he was little, who would sit and talk girl stuff with Leia, and who would hold Ruwee in her arms while the family gathered for story time. The stories would be told either by Anakin or Padme, of their time as a Jedi and politician respectively. The children would listen in awe at hearing of their parents adventures, even as they got older.  
  
And the love and bond between Anakin and Padme never weakened like it had those years ago, when the dark side loomed to take Anakin from Padme's side. Even in their forties, the two of them acted as young lovers would. Anakin would often sneak up on Padme and grab her by the waist. She would jump with a yelp, then turn and playfully slap Anakin on the shoulder and then they would exchange passionate kisses. Also quite often, one of the children would step in and say "oh, please, get a room." Then, of course, Anakin and Padme would do just that, heading for their bedroom to put some more wear and tear on the bed.  
  
Anakin's meditations on the past were interrupted as he sensed his son come onto the balcony and hastily sit down to meditate. "You're late, my son," said Anakin.  
  
"Sorry," said Luke. "I ran into someone on my way home from the store. Mom sent me to get some things for dinner."  
  
"Hmm," said Anakin. "It wouldn't happen to be that blonde girl who bats her eyes at you and makes you blush, would it?"  
  
"Dad!" said Luke. "Mara and I are just friends."  
  
"Uh-huh," said Anakin. "Then how come you were trying to kiss her the other night."  
  
"How did you know that?" asked Luke.  
  
Anakin smiled. "I'm your Father, and I am a Jedi. I have my ways."  
  
"Excuse me," said the voice of C3PO from behind them. "Mistress Padme asked me to inform you that dinner is ready."  
  
"Thanks, 3PO," said Luke.  
  
Father and son went inside to join the rest of their family at the dinner table.  
  
**  
Obi-Wan Kenobi stepped into a Cantina in Mos Eisely space port, surveying the scene before him. The scum of the galaxy gathered hear to make various dealings both of a benign and nefarious in nature. The Jedi Master did not like going into such a wretched hive of scum and villainy, but knew that he needed such a place to find assistance in getting off of Tatooine.  
  
Cautiously, Obi-Wan made his way through the bar, making discreet inquiries as to hiring transportation off of Tatooine. Eventually, he came across a Wookie named Chewbacca, who told Obi-Wan that he and his Captain had a ship and could take them anywhere, provided he could pay.  
  
The Wookie led the Jedi Master over to a table. Waiting there was a dark haired man with roguish features and a blaster holstered on his leg. "Chewie," said the man. "Who's this guy?"  
  
Chewie said something to the man. "A customer, huh," said the man. "Well, mister..."  
  
"My name right now, isn't important," said Obi-Wan. "And you are?"  
  
The man gave the Jedi a sardonic look. "Han Solo, Captain of the Millennium Falcon. So, mister...should I just call you mister?"  
  
"Call me Ben, for now," said Obi-Wan.  
  
"Well, Ben, Chewie tells me you want to hire my ship," said Han with a smirk. "How soon?"  
  
"Immediately," said Obi-Wan. "Time is of the essence."  
  
"I see," said Han. "Well, what's the cargo?"  
  
"Just me," said Obi-Wan.   
  
"And our destination?" asked Han.  
  
"Two stops," said Obi-Wan. "I'll tell you once we leave. Secrecy is essential."  
  
"Uh-huh," said Han. "Well, sounds like you're in trouble. Care to tell me how much?"  
  
"Let's just say I would like to avoid any Imperial entanglements," said Han.  
  
"Well that's it, huh," said Han. "That's the catch. No Imperial entanglements. Its going to cost you plenty."  
  
"How much?" asked Obi-Wan, waiting for the inevitable shoe to drop.  
  
"Ten thousand, all in advance," said Han.  
  
Obi-Wan surveyed the man calmly. "I can pay you two thousand now, plus fifteen when we get to our second destination."  
  
"Seventeen, huh?" asked Han.  
  
Obi-Wan nodded. "I need to get out of here quickly, and I need to get to my destination quickly as well. Can you do it for the price I have outlined?"  
  
Han considered for a moment before replying. "Alright," said Han. "I can do it. You've hired yourself a ship. But you better not double cross me, old man, or I'll have Chewie here take that money out of your hide."  
  
Obi-Wan gave Han a smirk, thinking how foolish it would be to consider a Wookie to be a threat to a Jedi Master. "Well, shall we go."  
  
"Sure," said Han.   
  
Obi-Wan, Han, and Chewie got up and left the cantina. On their way out, they ran into an alien named Greedo that attempted to stop Han with a blaster pistol.   
  
"Leaving so soon, Solo?" asked Greedo.   
  
"Yes, Greedo, but I'll be back," said Han. "Tell Jabba I've got his money."  
  
"I don't think so, Solo," said Greedo.  
  
"We've no time for this," thought Obi-Wan. He then waved his hand and spoke to Greedo. "You've made a mistake," said Obi-Wan.  
  
Greedo paused, then spoke. "I've made a mistake."  
  
"This isn't the man your looking for," said Obi-Wan.  
  
"He's not the man I'm looking for," said Greedo.  
  
"You need to go away and look elsewhere," said Obi-Wan.  
  
"I need to go away, and look elsewhere," parroted Greedo. The alien holstered his blaster and walked away.  
  
"How the hell did you..." began Han.  
  
"Never mind," said Obi-Wan. "It sounds like I'm not the only one in trouble, eh?"  
  
"Yeah, well...let's get out of here," said Han.  
  
The trio made their way to their ship. They got out of Mos Eisely with no trouble, and reached orbit. Once in space, Han turned to Obi-Wan.  
  
"Alright, Ben, where to?" asked Han.  
  
"The name is Obi-Wan Kenobi," said Obi-Wan. "And our destination is the colony of Lessalia."  
  
"Never heard of it," said Han.  
  
"I have the coordinates," said Obi-Wan, handing them on a data chip to Han.   
  
"Alright," said Han. "Chewie, put these into the flight computer."  
  
Chewbacca took the chip, put it in the terminal, and began punching numbers. "Now would you care to tell me why we're going there?" asked Han.  
  
"I need to seek the help of an old friend," said Obi-Wan. 


	4. Chapter 3: Danger Among the Stars

************************  
Chapter Three: Danger Among the Stars  
  
An Imperial shuttle craft came down in the main landing bay of the Death Star. Waiting for the shuttle was Grand Moff Tarkin, one of the Emperor's favorite officers and the one chosen to command the Empire's new battle station. Tarkin was an older officer, who's chest of rank and medals testified to his long and busy carrier as an Imperial officer, and who's demeanor marked someone of formality and panache.  
  
After the shuttle powered down, the main hatch opened up below the craft. Out of the shuttle stepped Darth Hister, the Sith warrior who was the Emperor's right hand agent. Hister wore a black cloak over a similar colored leather body suit, and a hood concealing many of his features. Underneath the hood was greenish-yellow Miralian face, a scar on his right cheek, and eyes that were deep black in color. He had been assigned to assist Grand Moff Tarkin in anything he might need to ensure that the Death Star would become fully operational and ready for combat.  
  
"Hister," greeted Tarkin with a cold voice. "I understand your mission was not entirely successful."  
  
"That is the last time I leave such matters to inferiors," said Hister with a hissing, snakelike voice. "Our troops lost track of the Rebel agent in Mos Eisely. It is likely he hired transportation off of the planet. I have already dealt with the garrison commander on Tatooine for the failure of his forces, and have assigned a new garrison commander to replace his now dead predecessor."  
  
"I see," said Tarkin, as they began to walk away from the shuttle. "So, there is a possibility that the Rebels even now have the plans to this battle station? I am not happy, Hister. Not happy at all." Tarkin's voice did not show overt anger, but it did reflect an inner boiling rage that Tarkin suppressed from coming to the surface to maintain the aura of control.  
  
"Neither was the Emperor," said Hister. "But a factor we did not count on prevented our success in stopping their agent."  
  
"What factor?" asked Tarkin.  
  
"Several storm troopers who found the crash site were eliminated," said Hister. "Their killer used a light saber."  
  
Tarkin looked Hister with a slight hint of astonishment. "That could only mean..."  
  
"A Jedi," said Hister. "Yes."  
  
"That is impossible," said Tarkin, continuing to walk with Hister beside him. "The Jedi are extinct. You and the Emperor saw to that many years ago."  
  
"My master has suspected for some time now that not all of the Jedi are dead," said Hister. "And there was one Jedi we know escaped the purge."  
  
"You speak of Anakin Skywalker," said Tarkin. "I have heard legends about this Jedi since I was a young Republic officer. I am starting to believe he never existed, and is only legend."  
  
"The Emperor knows differently," said Hister. "Skywalker once could have been what I am now, but was turned away from the Emperor's side by a woman."  
  
"Hmm," said Tarkin. "Sounds like a fool."  
  
"But a dangerous one," said Hister. "The Emperor has searched for him for many years, but with no success."  
  
"Well, whether this Jedi who escaped from your grasp is Skywalker or someone else," said Tarkin, "he must be found and eliminated. In the meantime, the Emperor wishes us to test this new battle station, and has told us the target he wishes to be eliminated. We are to set our course for Naboo."  
  
"Excellent," said Hister.  
  
**  
The Skywalker family sat around the dinner table as they did every other night. They ate and talked about different things that went on during the day. As dinner began to wind down, Luke decided to breach a subject he had wanted to discuss with his parents.  
  
"You know," said Luke, "a ship from Alderaan passed through here yesterday."  
  
"Yes," said Anakin, "I had to inspect their ship at customs. I understand your friend, Jike Marin, went with them when they left."  
  
"Umm," said Luke. "He is going to join the Rebellion. Which brings up something I wanted to talk about."  
  
Anakin dropped his spoon into his bowl with consternation. "Here we go again," said Anakin.  
  
"Dad, please listen," said Luke.  
  
"Luke, we've..." began Anakin.  
  
"Ani," said Padme. "Let him make his case. At least hear him out."  
  
Anakin looked at Padme's pleading expression, and nodded his assent. "Alright, say what you wish to say."  
  
"Dad, I know that you think my Jedi training still needs to be worked on," said Luke. "I know there are some things I haven't quite mastered yet. But the Rebellion needs pilots, and my Jedi training would be of great use to them."  
  
"Luke, I have tried to keep our family out of any entanglements with the Empire," said Anakin. "Luckily, this planet is so remote that the Empire doesn't even bother with it. We're too far beyond their borders and too small for them even to care. Its not some game the Rebellion is playing with the Empire. Its an armed conflict, a war, and one the Rebellion hasn't much chance of winning."  
  
"But you do believe in their cause, right?" asked Luke.  
  
"Of course I do," said Anakin. "Your Mother and I watched the old Republic crumble before our eyes, and watched as Palpatine made himself Emperor, discarding democracy by the way side in favor of tyranny. There was nothing we could do to stop it, and we had to get away for yours and Leia's sake."  
  
"Luke," said Padme, putting a hand on her son's arm. "I know you feel like you're ready to go off and fight. But, you are still only 17 years old. I would much rather you wait until you are a couple of years older, and have completed your Jedi training."  
  
"It's the same old story from you two, isn't it?" asked Luke. "Mother, when are you going to let me grow up? If you weren't so stubborn..."  
  
"Don't speak to your Mother that way," said Anakin with slight anger. "Just because you disagree is no reason to be disrespectful."  
  
"Mom, Dad," said Leia, cautiously entering the conversation.  
  
"Yes, Princess," said Anakin.  
  
"I think Luke might have a point," said Leia. "I know you two love him and want to protect him, all of us. But...Luke isn't a little boy anymore. And I am not a little girl either. Yet, you sometimes treat us like we're Ruwee's age."  
  
"Hey, what's wrong with my age?" asked Ruwee.  
  
"Nothing, Ruwee," said Leia. "I only mean we are not the same age as you. We're adults."  
  
Padme sighed. "Leia, dear, you are correct. We do tend to be overprotective. But your Father has a point. Luke needs to finish his Jedi training. Then, he can make a decision on what to do. And I will support it."  
  
"As will I," said Anakin. "Reluctantly. But, not until then. My final word on this Luke."  
  
Luke got up from the table. "May I be excused, please?" asked Luke with a hint of irritation.  
  
Anakin nodded. Luke left the room and headed outside. Leia excused herself as well, and took Ruwee into the other room, letting their parents talk.  
  
Padme looked at Anakin, and placed her hand on his arm. "Ani," she said. "We can't keep Luke here forever. He has too much of you in him. He wants the same adventures you lived when you were younger."  
  
"He's still a boy in so many ways," said Anakin. "If only he understood that with the adventure comes danger and the threat of death. Even a Jedi is not immune to those elements."  
  
"I know," said Padme. "I shared some of those dangers with you, remember. But, Luke may have to experience those things for himself to understand. Then, perhaps, he can face them as a man. But if we keep him here, are we really letting him grow up?"  
  
Anakin got up and looked out the window. He gazed up at the stars, remembering how he used to look up at them as a boy living on Tatooine. In those days, he looked up at the stars and saw adventure and wonders beyond belief. Now, he looked up at the stars, and saw the real dangers that existed among them. Was it really so wrong for him to want to keep Luke from them?  
  
Padme came up behind Anakin, and put her arms around his waist. She rested her head against his back, while looking around him out the window. She saw Luke sitting out by a tree, staring up at the same stars Anakin was now gazing at.  
  
"Anakin," said Padme. "Look at him. Tell me what you see."  
  
Anakin gazed at Luke for a long moment, taking in the sight of his son gazing at the stars. He saw what Padme was seeing. Luke was so much like his Father, so much so that it scared Anakin. He loved his son, and didn't want him to be harmed. But, he also knew that a son so much like him could also not be confined to this planet forever.  
  
"I see my son," said Anakin. "I see that I will not be able to keep him here much longer. But I will do so as long as I can. At least until I am sure he is ready with his training as a pilot and as a Jedi to face the dangers that wait for him, and defeat them."  
  
Then, all of a sudden, Anakin felt a tremor in the force. It made him stiffen up and grab the curtain that hung next to the window. Padme pulled back and noticed Anakin was disturbed by something.  
  
"Ani, what is it?" she asked.  
  
Just then, Luke came running into the house. "Father!" called out Luke.  
  
"In here," said Padme.  
  
Luke came into the room and found Anakin in a state of shock, and Padme in a state of concern for him. "Father, I felt something just a few moments ago," said Luke. "Something strange in the force. A presence of some kind."  
  
"I know," said Anakin. "I felt it as well." Then, he smiled at Luke for a moment. "I also complement you, my son, for being able to listen to the force close enough to pick it up."  
  
"But what is it?" asked Luke. "I've never felt it before."  
  
"It's the presence of another, powerful force sensitive," said Anakin. "You've become used to mine, but have never met anyone else with our training."  
  
"Are you saying it could be another Jedi?" asked Luke.  
  
"It is," said Anakin. "And I know who it is."  
  
"Who?" asked Padme.   
  
Just then, they heard a knock at the door. They heard Leia yell "I'll get it." Anakin, Padme, and Luke heard Leia open the door and greet someone. When the man who Leia greeted spoke, Anakin recognized the voice immediately.  
  
Anakin ran to the front door, and was greeted by the sight of an old man with gray hair and a beard, wearing the robes of a Jedi. Though Anakin was confused momentarily by the unfamiliar appearance of the man, as soon as he saw the old man's eyes, Anakin knew who it was.  
  
"Hello, my old friend," said the old man.  
  
Anakin said nothing, but ran into the old man's waiting arms. They hugged each other warmly, and Anakin shed a tear or two at the feeling of being in this man's presence after so many years.  
  
"It can't be..." said Padme from behind them.  
  
Anakin turned, and the old man smiled at her. "Hello, Padme. My, you look as you did when I last saw you so many years ago."  
  
Padme ran up to the old man and kissed him on the cheek, before hugging him herself. Meanwhile, Luke, Leia, and Ruwee just stood there in shock as their parents greeted this man whom they did not know.   
  
"My goodness," said C3PO. "Its Master Kenobi."  
  
R2D2 also bleeped sounds of recognition.  
  
"Kids," said Anakin. "I want you to meet Jedi Master Obi-Wan Kenobi." 


	5. Chapter 4: Destiny Beckons

**************************  
Chapter Four: Destiny Beckons  
  
Grand Moff Tarkin stood in the control center of the Death Star, watching as the crew went about the work of navigating and piloting the huge mobile battle station. He could feel the power of the station as it stalked towards its intended target, and all of this power was at his direct command. With the Death Star, Tarkin could decided the destiny of untold millions of people, and snuff out many of those millions just by an order. He could almost feel like a god with all of the power he possessed.  
  
But then he thought about the dark being that stood behind him, to his left. Darth Hister represented the one limitation that was on Tarkin's power: the Emperor. Though this station moved at Tarkin's whim, he himself moved at the Emperor's whim. Tarkin knew that the power of this station was under the ultimate control of the Emperor. Perhaps that was why Palpatine sent Darth Hister to watch over the completion and initial operations of the Death Star, to make sure Tarkin would not let the power he held go to his head. Hister was a reminder that Tarkin's life could be snuffed out by Palpatine's whim if the Emperor felt it necessary.  
  
"Sir," said an officer who approached Tarkin. "Beg to report."  
  
"Yes," said Tarkin.  
  
"We should arrive at Naboo in an hour," said the officer.  
  
"Very good," said Tarkin. "Have the maintenance crews double check the primary weapon systems. This demonstration of the Death Star's power will be for not if it doesn't work."  
  
"Yes, sir," said the officer, turning to leave.  
  
"This demonstration will show the Emperor's power in its fullest," said Tarkin to Hister.  
  
"Yes," said Hister. "The Emperor can now have whole planets destroyed at his whim. The destruction of Naboo will demonstrate that quite effectively. I wonder, though, why my Master chose Naboo. After all, he is originally from that planet."  
  
"Two reasons," said Tarkin. "One of which reflects what you said. If Emperor Palpatine has his own home planet destroyed, it will show conclusively that he will destroy ANY planet he sees fit to. Can you think of anything more frightening than an Emperor that destroyed his own planet, his own people, just to make a point? The other reason is Naboo's rebellious history. Its people are too independent, too resistant of Imperial will. They have resisted every outside power that has attempted to dominate their world, the Empire included. Thus, another lesson will be taught to the people of this galaxy: it doesn't pay to be independent minded."  
  
"Excellent," said Hister. "My Master again shows his brilliance."  
  
"Yes," said Tarkin. "In two hours, our Emperor's brilliance and power will be shown, and the people of this galaxy will forever be at their knees in submission."  
  
**  
Obi-Wan Kenobi was greeted warmly in the Skywalker household on Lessalia. Both Anakin and his former master commented on how much each of them had aged, joking and laughing with one another as if seventeen years had not passed. Obi-Wan was introduced to Luke, Leia, and Ruwee, and the Jedi Master complimented Anakin and Padme on their fine children.  
  
After about twenty minutes of initial introductions and some catching up, Obi-Wan asked to speak to Anakin and Padme alone. Luke, Leia, and Ruwee excused themselves reluctantly to allow their elders to talk.  
  
"So, what brings you here for a visit after all of this time?" asked Padme.  
  
"Believe me, I haven't stayed away out of choice," said Obi-Wan. "I've wanted to see how you two were doing, but...I felt the risk was too great. Palpatine has never forgotten your betrayal of him, Anakin, and has had the galaxy searched to find you. If I had been tracked here somehow, well...I couldn't allow your little family to be put in danger."  
  
"Obi-Wan," said Anakin. "We're pretty isolated here, but...we know about the Empire, and that the Jedi order was decimated. How many Jedi are left?"  
  
"Including the two of us," said Obi-Wan, "four are all that is left of the order."  
  
"What?!" said Anakin in astonishment. "I...I had no idea, that....the purge was so...extensive. That so many..."  
  
Anakin got up and walked to a window, and looked out at the stars in sorrow. So many friends, comrades, people he respected. All of them were gone. He was one of the last of a dead order. It made him feel...alone, somehow.  
  
"Who else is left?" asked Padme for her still shocked husband.  
  
"Besides Anakin and I," said Obi-Wan, "there is Master Yoda and Master Windu. Windu is a leader of the Rebellion, as am I. Yoda...has decided to go into seclusion on Dagobah, until he is needed."  
  
"Until he is needed," said Padme. "I don't understand. It sounds like he is needed now."  
  
"That's Master Yoda," said Anakin, turning back to the group. "Ever the mysterious one."  
  
"There is reasoning behind his decision, Anakin," said Obi-Wan. "Windu and I have concealed our presence as much as possible among the Rebellion, in order to keep Palpatine guessing as to how many of us are left. Yoda would be too conspicuous."  
  
"I see," said Anakin. "Just how...what happened to the Jedi?"  
  
"After you rejected the dark side," said Obi-Wan, "Palpatine soon presented another apprentice. Darth Hister. Though he is a Miralian, no one quite knows where he came from. Some say that Palpatine must have created him out of sheer evil itself. Eventually, Hister helped Palpatine hunt down and destroy the Jedi Knights. Yoda, Windu, and I barely escaped."  
  
"So why are you here?" asked Padme.  
  
"I have come to ask your help," said Obi-Wan. "Anakin, you have needed to ensure the safety of your family. I understand that, seeing as what Palpatine would do to them. But...we need you to come back. We need you in the Rebellion."  
  
"Obi-Wan," said Anakin. "I..."  
  
"Please, hear me out," said Obi-Wan. "I have acquired the technical read outs for a new battle station the Empire has constructed, the Death Star. Anakin, its monstrously huge, and has the power to literally destroy whole planets. We think that Palpatine has had plans for this station going as far back as Geonosis. With this station, he can crush all opposition to him in the galaxy. But, if I can get these read outs to the rebellion, then, perhaps, we can find a way to destroy that terrible weapon. I need your help to do that."  
  
"Why?" asked Anakin.  
  
"It's a long and treacherous journey to the Rebel stronghold in the Yavin system," said Obi-Wan. "If I encounter any more trouble along the way, I don't know if I can handle it alone and still get the information on the Death Star to the Rebellion. And beyond that, Anakin...remember the prophecy. You are the chosen one, the one meant to restore balance to the force. You must fulfill your destiny to help bring down Palpatine's grip on freedom, on the force itself."  
  
"Obi-Wan," said Anakin, "I've heard about this prophecy since I was nine years old. I heard it from Master Qui-Gon, from you, from Master Yoda...and frankly, I don't think I am this chosen one. My place is here, with my family. I'll not leave them."  
  
"Anakin, are you sure?" asked Padme. "If there's a chance that you can help end the Empire, I...I don't want us to stand in your way."  
  
"I'm only one person," said Anakin. "What difference can one person make?"  
  
"One person can change the universe, Anakin," said Obi-Wan. "And I believe you are that person."  
  
"I'm sorry, Obi-Wan, but my answer is no," said Anakin. "Now, if you'll excuse me."  
  
Anakin left Obi-Wan and Padme in the room, and walked out onto the balcony of the house. Obi-Wan looked at Padme, silently asking her help to convince him. Padme knew his request without the old Jedi having to ask it, and shook her head.  
  
"Don't look to me for help," said Padme. "Its Anakin's decision, and I will respect his wishes."  
  
"That doesn't sound like the principled Padme Amidalla I once knew," said Obi-Wan. "Surely you must see..."  
  
"I'm not that person anymore," said Padme. "I'm a Mother and a wife. In some ways, I can't afford the luxury of principles anymore. If my husband doesn't want to leave here to go and fight a war, and possibly die, leaving me a widow and his children fatherless...well, forgive me for being selfish, but I will support that decision. No, if you want his help, you will have to be the one to try and convince him."  
  
Padme got up, and went to the other room where her children were waiting. She had a young son to tuck into bed, and interstellar wars had to take second place to that. Obi-Wan also rose, and joined Anakin on the balcony.  
  
The two Jedi stood side by side on the balcony, gazing on both the stars and the forested landscape near the Skywalker home. Obi-Wan was going to try and convince Anakin once again to come with him, but decided to just talk with him for now.  
  
"I sense that Luke has been receiving Jedi training," said Obi-Wan.  
  
"Yes," said Anakin. "He is my Padawan learner. If there was still a Jedi order to test him, I'd have declared him ready to take the trials within a year."  
  
"Is he that good?" asked Obi-Wan.  
  
"Better than I was at his age, I'd say," said Anakin. "He has more focus, more control than I did, as undisciplined as I was. I guess that's his Mother in him. Except that he is anxious to go out into the galaxy to find adventure, to serve the Rebellion. And before you ask, no, you can't have him either."  
  
"I wasn't going to ask," said Obi-Wan. "You know, its not exactly the best thing, a Father training his son."  
  
"There were no other Masters available, and he wanted to be trained," said Anakin. "I'll not admit to being a perfect teacher, but...its worked out just fine."  
  
"I did not mean to be accusatory," said Obi-Wan. "What about Leia and Ruwee?"  
  
"You can't take them either!" said Anakin.  
  
Obi-Wan looked at Anakin with a slight hint of concern and sadness. He didn't want Anakin to be upset with him, especially after not seeing him for so many years. Anakin sensed this, and put a hand on his former Master's shoulder.  
  
"I'm sorry, my old friend," said Anakin. "I didn't mean to get upset. To answer your question, Leia has opted not to be trained. Ruwee...hasn't decided yet."  
  
"Anakin, Ruwee is eleven years old," said Obi-Wan. "If the Jedi Order were still around, it would be far too late for him to begin."  
  
"Oh believe me, I know that," said Anakin. "Remember, I was rejected by the order at first because I was too old, and I was only nine. If it weren't for Master Qui-Gon's last request, and your willingness to grant it, even at the point of standing up for me with Master Yoda, I would never have been trained. I felt it was a stupid rule then, and I still do. If Ruwee wants to be trained, I will do so, regardless of his age."  
  
"I see you're still not a stickler about rules, my former apprentice," said Obi-Wan.   
  
"Well, when one breaks one of the biggest ones," said Anakin, "what does a few others matter. And breaking that rule brought me to Padme's side, and I've never regretted it. She's my life."  
  
Obi-Wan smiled. "I'm glad you're still..."  
  
At that moment, both Obi-Wan and Anakin nearly fell over. They were hit with a force wave so powerful it almost brought them to their knees. They leaned against the rail of the balcony to keep themselves on their feet. After a few moments, Padme came running onto the balcony.  
  
"Anakin, Obi-Wan," she said with a hint of panic. She went to Anakin to help him stand up. "Luke almost doubled over in pain just now. Leia and Ruwee even felt a little dizzy. I see it hit you two as well. Its one of those force things, isn't it? What's going on?"  
  
"Yes, Padme," said Obi-Wan. "A great disturbance in the force. It was as if a million souls cried out in terror, and were suddenly silenced. I feel something terrible has happened."  
  
"Obi-Wan," said Anakin. "It doesn't make any sense. How could that many people die at one time? It felt like a whole world was..."  
  
Just then, the thought of what happened hit both Anakin and Obi-Wan with perfect clarity. Obi-Wan voiced the thought. "The Death Star," he said. "Its operational, and it has been used." 


	6. Chapter 5: A Call to Arms

***********************  
Chapter Five: A Call to Arms  
  
Grand Moff Tarkin surveyed the scant remains of what used to be the planet of Naboo before the Death Star destroyed it. Now, all that remained of the once beautiful world were chunks of asteroid debris. Tarkin was never one to show much emotion outwardly, but he smiled to himself on the inside as he viewed the image on the control room viewing screen.  
  
"This station has proven its power today," thought Tarkin. "Let any world in the galaxy dare challenge the Empire now."  
  
Darth Hister approached Tarkin. The Grand Moff turned to recognized the Sith Lord. "Well, Hister, what do you think of our new weapon?"  
  
"This technological terror does not impress me as much as you," said Hister. "The ability to destroy a planet pales in comparison to the power of the force. But, I will concede the effectiveness of possessing such a weapon. And so to does the Emperor. I have just communicated with him, per your instructions, informing him of our success."  
  
"Very good," said Tarkin. Inwardly, he thought. "OUR success. I was the one who oversaw this battle stations construction and now command it. OUR success, my ass."  
  
Tarkin turned back to the view screen, and again saw the Death Star's handiwork. The name Naboo could be used as a tool of fear now throughout the galaxy. All those who dare challenge the Empire shall now share the fate of the once proud Naboo, planet and people.  
  
**  
Anakin, Padme, and their children all waited in the main room of their home on Lessalia for Obi-Wan to return from his ship. All of the force sensitives of the household were still a bit shaken by the disturbance they felt in the force not long ago. Obi-Wan went to his ship to open a secure comm to his Rebellion contacts, to see if he could find out what happened.  
  
"I hope the Empire can't track his signal," said Anakin.  
  
"Obi-Wan will be careful," said Padme.   
  
"Father," said Leia, "now that its apparent that the Death Star has been used, will you be going with Master Obi-Wan?"  
  
"We don't know anything for sure yet, Princess," said Anakin to his daughter. "We shall wait for Obi-Wan to return, then figure out what to do from there."  
  
"But you are considering going now, aren't you?" asked Luke.  
  
Anakin looked at his son, and considered before replying. He decided to be truthful. "Yes, I am. At least, more than I was when Obi-Wan first asked me."  
  
"Then you must take me with you," said Luke.  
  
"My son, don't rush things," said Anakin. "I didn't say I was going. I just said..."  
  
The door to the Skywalker house opened, and in stepped Obi-Wan. The old Jedi held a grave expression on his face, one that Anakin did not like the look of. When he knew Obi-Wan all those years ago, Anakin had seen him stern, upset, sad, happy, even jovial at times. But never had Anakin seen such a grave expression on his former Master's face.  
  
"What is it, Obi-Wan?" asked Anakin, rising to approach his former Master with concern.  
  
Obi-Wan looked at Anakin with sad eyes, as if he were the bearer of some terrible truth that he did not want to reveal. Anakin waited for Obi-Wan to speak, but Padme was more impatient.  
  
"Obi-Wan," said Padme, rising from the couch, "has the Death Star been used? Was that what you felt in the force?"  
  
Obi-Wan wouldn't look at Padme. He kept his eyes focused on Anakin. "Yes," said Obi-Wan.  
  
"Oh, no," said Leia. "What planet?"  
  
Obi-Wan did not speak a word. He slowly turned and looked at Padme. The old Jedi said nothing, but his stare bore straight into Padme's eyes. It was as if Obi-Wan wished to somehow wordlessly communicate what he felt too weak to say in words.   
  
Padme returned his gaze, wondering at first why Obi-Wan was looking at her that way. It took her a few moments of exchanged stares between them before the truth of Obi-Wan's expression hit her like a blast of pain that sent her falling back onto the couch. Her mouth began to quiver, and she began to shake all over with emotion. Padme's breath became labored, and her face turned pale.  
  
"No," she said quietly. Tears began falling from her eyes. Padme's children all looked at her with something akin to fear, not having ever seen their Mother this way. Anakin looked at Padme with deep concern as well, and immediately rushed to her side, sitting next to her on the couch.  
  
"Not..." began Padme with a sob. "No...it can't...not..."  
  
Obi-Wan nodded. "Naboo," he said.  
  
It was all he had to say. That one word. That one name of that world that Padme was born and raised on, the world she served and loved. The people she knew and adored. That world was the one destroyed.  
  
Immediately after hearing the word "Naboo", Padme wailed in pain, and collapsed into Anakin's waiting arms. Her body was wracked with sobs as she screamed and cried in anguish. Anakin just held her tightly to him, tears falling from his eyes as well both for his wife's grief and pain, and for his own. He had loved Naboo as well. Besides the fact that it had been the home of the love of his life, Naboo had also been the planet where their love had blossomed. It was the one place in the universe other than Lassalia where Anakin felt completely serene and at home. He didn't even have those feelings for his own home world of Tatooine. And now, the Empire had taken that from him, and more importantly to him, Naboo's destruction had been a stab into his beautiful Padme's heart.  
  
Luke and Leia, after overcoming their initial shock, also rushed to their Mother's side. Leia knelt in front of Padme, putting her arms around her Mother, as Luke did the same from the side of his Mother opposite of his Father. Ruwee didn't understand exactly what was going on, only that his Mother was in pain. He just stood there in the middle of the room, not knowing what to do, as he watched his Mother, Father, brother, and sister cling to each other, searching for some kind of comfort.  
  
Obi-Wan walked over to the youngest of the Skywalker children, knelt beside the boy, and put his arm around Ruwee. "Its alright, young Skywalker," said Obi-Wan. "There is no need to be afraid."  
  
Leia turned to Ruwee, hearing Obi-Wan's concern for her little brother. "Come here, Ruwee, its okay."  
  
Padme also briefly came out of her grief to make sure her son was alright. "Come, Ruwee, baby, its alright."  
  
Ruwee joined his family in the group in embrace, his Mother's arms wrapped around him. Obi-Wan stood there and watched them, feeling some kind of guilt, as if he were the cause of the pain this little family was now feeling.  
  
***  
Later that night, Obi-Wan stood in the silent household of the Skywalker family, staring out a window at the stars. He could not sleep, thinking about the beautiful world of Naboo, and the race of people who inhabited that world. Both were now gone from the universe. It was a crime against life itself, one that Obi-Wan would never forgive or forget. He wondered if there was any limit at all to Palpatine's evil.  
  
Footsteps came up behind Obi-Wan. The old Jedi Master did not need to turn to know it was his former Padawan who was coming to him.  
  
"I think Padme's finally asleep," said Anakin. "She cried for two hours in my arms before she finally fell asleep."  
  
"I'm sorry, Anakin," said Obi-Wan. "I somehow feel this is my fault."  
  
"No," said Anakin. "This isn't your fault. Its Palpatine's. He did this. He destroyed that beautiful planet, and took Padme's world away from her."  
  
"She had family left on Naboo, didn't she?" asked Obi-Wan.  
  
"Yes," said Anakin. "She did. We kept in intermittent contact with her parents, her sister Sola and her family. Though, to her, the entire race of people on Naboo were her family."  
  
Anakin stood next to Obi-Wan and looked out the window. The latter turned to the former, and saw the anger on the younger man's face.  
  
"By what right does Palpatine wield so much power over life and death?" asked Anakin with quiet fury. "That old bag of bones sits on his throne and orders the death of a whole race of people, the destruction of a whole planet! He has NO RIGHT! No right to bring so much death and pain to innocent people! He has no right....no right to inflict so much pain on Padme!"  
  
"Anakin..." began Obi-Wan with concern.  
  
"My wife," said Anakin, not facing Obi-Wan. "She cried for two WHOLE HOURS! Hours of pain and misery which she'll probably never get over! Palpatine might as well have plunged a knife into her chest for all of the pain he caused her! I won't HAVE IT! I won't have that bastard continuing to inflict pain on the universe like he has done to my wife! You were right, Obi-Wan. I have been cowering here light a child, while Palpatine's evil grew! Well, no longer. Its time I got up off of my ass and did something! I will go with you to the Rebellion! I will stop Palpatine! Its time to fulfill my destiny!"  
  
Obi-Wan laid a hand on Anakin's shoulder. "We'll stop him, together," said Obi-Wan.  
  
"Yes," said another voice from the darkness. The two men turned and saw Padme come out of the darkness and into the light from the window. Her face reflected the pain and tears she had been suffering, but it also showed a glare of determination. "Together." 


	7. Chapter 6: Leaving Home

**************************  
Chapter Six: Leaving Home  
  
"Father, you are not being reasonable," said Luke.  
  
"I agree with Luke," said Leia. "You have to let us come with you!"  
  
"NO!" said Anakin. "Its too dangerous. I'm going off to fight a war, and confront perhaps the most powerful source of evil in the universe. I am not taking my children along with me!"  
  
"Dad, we're not children anymore!" said Leia. "We have just as much stake in this fight as you do! The Empire can threaten all of us now! Who's to say they will never come here?"  
  
"I have to go with you, Dad," said Luke. "I am your Padawan learner. Where you go, I go!"  
  
"As my Padawan learner, you will obey my wishes," said Anakin.  
  
"Dad, either I go with you, or I go on my own after you leave," said Luke.  
  
"You wouldn't..." began Anakin.  
  
Luke didn't say a word. He simply looked his Father straight in the eye, his expression never wavering. As Anakin saw it, he thought of two things. One was the fact of how stubborn he was at Luke's age. The other was the fact Luke looked exactly like Padme does when her mind is made up. It was then Anakin knew Luke would make good on his threat.  
  
"Very well," said Anakin. "I suppose if you're going to go anyway, you will go with me. But as my Padawan, you will follow my lead. Clear?"  
  
"Yes, Master," said Luke, bowing slightly, with a smile of success on his face.  
  
"Leia, you will stay," said Anakin.  
  
"Hang on a minute," said Leia. "If Luke get's to go, so do I!"  
  
"Leia, you aren't a trained Jedi, remember," said Anakin.  
  
"So, I can handle a blaster," countered Leia. "You and Mom taught me that. And I have the Skywalker determination, same as you or Luke or Mom. Hell, Mom isn't a trained Jedi either, doesn't even have the force powers I do. Yet, your letting her go."  
  
"Actually, I was having second thoughts about that," said Anakin.  
  
"What did you just say?" asked a woman's voice.  
  
Anakin, Luke, and Leia turned to see Padme come into the room. Anakin noticed immediately that his wife was wearing an old, white Naboo utility and battle jump suit, commonly issued to Naboo officials for field excursions. It was similar to the one she wore at the Battle of Geonosis, but that one had to be replaced after being damaged in battle. On her arms were metallic armbands signifying Naboo political service. Holstered on her right hip was a standard issue Naboo blaster pistol. Covering Padme's shoulders was a white, wool shawl.  
  
Padme's husband looked at her in stunned silence for a moment before speaking. "I haven't seen you in that for a long time. I didn't know it still fit you."  
  
Normally, Padme would have asked Anakin jokingly whether he was implying she had gotten fat in her old age. She was certainly not fat, but she didn't have the body of a twenty year old anymore either. But what struck Anakin the most was just how little difference there was in her beauty from the time her first saw her in that outfit twenty years ago to the present day.  
  
"The fabric is made to expand to fit the wearer," said Padme. "Now, don't change the subject. What was that crap about me not going along?"  
  
Anakin walked over to Padme and put his hands on his wife's shoulders. "Padme, I was merely concerned. I mean, someone has to stay with Ruwee..."  
  
"He can stay with the Locknars," said Padme. "They're like his aunt and uncle to him anyway. He'll be well cared for."  
  
"But what if we were to both..." Anakin began.  
  
"I will not stay here while you go off to fight in a war," said Padme. "I did that before when you were running off on missions for the Jedi. I won't do that again. And this time, its even more my fight than yours. I don't like leaving Ruwee, but he will be well cared for."  
  
"Padme..." began Anakin again.  
  
Padme held up her right hand. "Anakin, if we are one, we drink of the same cup."  
  
Anakin was going to say more, but knew it was fruitless. He smiled. "I should have learned long ago it was useless to argue with you when your mind was made up."  
  
Padme smiled at him, and kissed him on the cheek. "Its never too late to learn," she said. "And Leia will be coming with us. She has a right to."  
  
"Dad," said Leia, "after all-the safest place in the universe would be with you."  
  
Anakin looked at his lovely daughter with another smile. "Alright, Princess, join the party. Its time to pack now, everyone. We need to meet Obi-Wan at this ship he has hired within an hour."  
  
**  
An hour later, the older Skywalkers said goodbye to the youngest of their family, Ruwee. They left him with Ella and Gaya Locknar, friends of theirs that the Skywalkers had known since coming to Lessalia. Anakin, Padme, Luke, and Leia all hugged young Ruwee goodbye. Padme took the longest, only reluctantly and tearfully releasing her son from her arms. Ruwee also hugged R2D2 and C3PO goodbye, the latter patting the boy on the head, and R2 bleeping slightly mournful sounds.  
  
After leaving Ruwee with the Locknars, the four Skywalkers and their droids made their way to the ship Obi-Wan had hired, the Millennium Falcon. When they got to where the ship was parked in Lessalia's small spaceport, the four of them couldn't help but stare at the funny looking ship.  
  
Finally, Luke voiced what the four of them were thinking. "What a piece of junk," he said. R2D2 bleeped in apparent agreement.  
  
"Hey," said a man's voice from under the ship. "She'll make point five past lightspead. The old girl may not look like much, but she's got it where it counts. And who are you anyway?"  
  
"I'm Anakin Skywalker, this is my wife, Padme, my son, Luke, and daughter Leia."  
  
"Han Solo, Captain of the Millennium Falcon," said the man. He walked over to Luke. "So, any other smart remarks about my ship?"  
  
"No, um, sorry," said Luke.  
  
"I was told by the old man to expect you," said Han. "Go ahead and get onboard, and we'll get off of this rock."  
  
"Thank you," said Padme diplomatically, having to hold back her tongue from lashing Solo about referring to their home as a rock.  
  
The Skywalkers boarded the ship with their baggage, followed soon after by Han Solo. Padme, Leia, and the droids sat in the lounge room of the ship and strapped in, while Anakin and Luke went to the cockpit. They were greeted by a Wookie who yelled in challenge to them at first.  
  
"Easy, Chewbacca," said Obi-Wan, who was also in the cockpit. "These are my friends, Anakin and Luke Skywalker. Gentlemen, meet Chewbacca."  
  
Chewie growled one more time. Anakin and Luke merely nodded.   
  
"So, I would imagine Padme and Leia are in the back," said Obi-Wan.  
  
"Yes," said Anakin with some consternation.   
  
Obi-Wan chuckled. "You never could win an argument with Padme," he said. "And it seems Leia has inherited her Mother's persuasiveness."  
  
"Okay, tours over," said Han, coming into the cockpit, taking a seat in the pilot's chair. "Time to lift off, so go strap yourselves in."  
  
The passengers all went to the back lounge to strap in, while Han and Chewie prepared the ship for takeoff. Chewie moaned something to Han.  
  
"Yeah, I know, more Jedi, looks like," he said. "Not that I believe in that stuff, mind you. They are just kind of...creepy. But, at least there's a pretty girl with them."  
  
Chewie said something else.  
  
"No, she's not a Jedi," said Han. "At least, I don't think so. But she does look like the uppity type. Anyhow, you can meet her and her Mother later. For now, let's get going."  
  
***  
Later, as the Millennium Falcon streaked through space, the occupants of the ship went off in different directions. Padme decided to lay down and take a nap after not getting much sleep the previous night. Leia decided to take a walk around the ship, while Anakin, Luke, and Obi-Wan, did what she referred to as "Jedi stuff."  
  
Leia roamed through the halls of the Millennium Falcon with no particular destination in mind. As she rounded a corner, Leia ran straight into Chewbacca. The wookie growled at her with consternation, but Leia showed no fear.  
  
"Don't you growl at me," said Leia. "Why don't you watch where you're going?"  
  
"Having a problem there, missy," said Han, coming up from behind Chewie.  
  
Leia turned to him. "Yeah," she said, "can you keep this walking carpet from stumbling into me?"  
  
"Looks like you stumbled into him," said Han. "And this is his home, Princess. That is what your Daddy calls you, isn't it?"  
  
"My Father does, yes," said Leia. "But you are not my Father, so you don't call me that. And I was raised to treat guests with more courtesy."  
  
Han put up his hands. "Well, excuse me, your royal highness," he said. "Us space bums will just go about our business and not taint your presence any longer. Come on, Chewie."  
  
Han and Chewbacca walked off towards the ship's lounge, while Leia was left in the hallway fuming. "Argh, what an irritating man," she said to herself. Then, silently, she thought to herself. "Even though he is kind of cute."  
  
****  
Luke and Obi-Wan were in the lounge, practicing light saber combat. Anakin watched in admiration of his son, as he matched Obi-Wan's more experienced moves pretty well. They were handling practice sabers Anakin had brought along, so there was really no danger of injury. It also allowed Obi-Wan to really test young Luke's skills.  
  
Han walked into the room with Chewie. The latter sat down at table next to Anakin, while Han sat at a console across the room. "Well, we should be at Solast in about 36 hours," he said. "From there, it will be another 14 hours to the Yavin system."  
  
No one replied to his statement. Obi-Wan and Luke were too busy in mock combat, and Anakin was too busy studying them. Chewie was even a little captivated by watching the two Jedi engage in mock battle.  
  
"Well, don't everyone thank me at once," said Han. "Besides, what are you two doing practicing with those ancient weapons anyway?"  
  
"What's the matter," asked Anakin. "Don't you believe in the force?"  
  
"Well, I'll tell ya something, Skywalker," said Han, "I've been from one end of this galaxy to the other, seen a lot of strange things, but nothing that would make me believe in this all powerful force of yours. I control my own destiny. The rest is a bunch of kiddy magic tricks."  
  
Han reached over for his drink, only to have it lift off of the table by itself and begin to float across the room. Han watched in stunned silence as it flew across the lounge and into Anakin's waiting hands.  
  
Luke and Obi-Wan stopped their mock combat to watch the scene unfold. Anakin smiled at Han, and then held up the drink. "You want this back, now, Captain Solo?" he asked.  
  
Han nodded quietly. Anakin then sent it back across the room and it landed softly in Han's outstretched hand. Luke chuckled at the look on Han's face, while Obi-Wan merely shook his head at Anakin.  
  
"You always were a show off," said Obi-Wan. 


	8. Chapter 7: Ambush

*****************************  
Chapter Seven: Ambush  
  
Darth Hister stepped into Grand Moff Tarkin's office. The latter was sitting at his desk, busily reading performance assessments of the Death Star's first act of destruction. Though Tarkin would never show it openly, he was internally as giddy as a school boy with the results of the battle station's performance.  
  
Finally, Tarkin raised his head calmly from the reports and recognized Hister. "Yes, what is it, Hister?" asked Tarkin.  
  
"I received information from our spy within the Rebellion regarding the rebel agents who possess the plans to this battle station," said Hister. "They are traveling on a ship that will arrive in the Solast system within a matter of hours."  
  
"Excellent," said Tarkin. "Have you taken actions to have them intercepted?"  
  
"Yes," said Hister, "I have summoned a destroyer to intercept them. I will be joining them to see to the agent myself."  
  
"Very good," said Tarkin. "Make sure there are no mistakes this time. Though I don't think any plans will help the rebels against this station, I still want those plans retaken."  
  
"It shall be done," said Hister.  
  
**  
Obi-Wan Kenobi was knealing in front of R2D2, inserting an information disk in the astro droid's memory bank. Anakin came into the room as Obi-Wan was just finishing with his task.  
  
"Obi-Wan," said Anakin, "what are you doing?"  
  
Obi-Wan shooed R2 away, rose, and turned to Anakin. "I have decided to hide a copy of the Death Star plans in R2. I still have the original copy, but now there will be two. Just in case."  
  
"Well, I'm sure the plans are much safer with you than with an astro droid," said Anakin.  
  
"I am not indestructable, Anakin," said Obi-Wan. "Anything could happen."  
  
"I suppose," said Anakin. "Anyhow, I wanted to speak with you...about Luke."  
  
"Hmm," said Obi-Wan, "he has been very well trained in the Jedi arts. His saber skills are excellent. And you were right about his mental focus-it is very well developed."  
  
"Would you agree with my judgement that he would be just about ready to become a full Jedi?" asked Anakin.  
  
"Yes," said Obi-Wan. "Within a year, as you said. He still needs to face real combat. Only then will his abilities trully be put to the test."  
  
"Thank you, so much, for assessing his abilities," said Anakin. "I was concerned that too much of a Father's pride in his son was entering into my judgement."  
  
"I was glad to do it," replied Obi-Wan. "Anakin, there is something else I would like to talk with you about."  
  
Anakin nodded his silent "go ahead."  
  
"Anakin," said Obi-Wan hesitantly, "before...on the planet, when we spoke last night. Your...anger. I could sense it in you. Though I understood it in the context of being upset about Padme's pain, and your own, it still raised some..."  
  
"Alarms," said Anakin.  
  
Obi-Wan nodded. "Anakin, you are not the same as you were when you were a young man. You...were so unfocused, so filled with a sense of...anger and ambition. It almost led to your fall to the dark side. I sense much of those things are no longer within you, but...I am concerned that in the battles to come, some of those dark emotions might come back to the surface. I sense that you will be the instrument of the Emperor's eventual destruction, but...if you battle him with anger in your heart, the dark side may yet pull you into its grasp."  
  
Anakin was silent for a moment before replying. "Its hard...hard not to want to attack Palpatine in anger. He has caused so much pain to my family, to this whole galaxy. He is responsible for the destruction of the Jedi order, the deaths of so many that I called friends and comrades. But...I don't know what I am supposed to do when I face him. Compliment him on his fashion, perhaps?"  
  
"Hmm," said Obi-Wan, "I see you have not lost your rapier whit." Then, the older Jedi considered for a moment before continuing. "That's what you have to do, Anakin. Keep your whits about you when you face Palpatine and Hister. Anger, hatred...those are the path to the dark side. Your whit, your skill, your positive emotions are your true weapons against the dark side."  
  
"I will remember, Master," said Anakin, just as he did many times to Obi-Wan as a Padawan. "Now, its time to get some sleep. We arrive at Solast in twelve hours, and we should be well rested."  
  
***  
Just under twelve hours later, Han Solo stepped into the cockpit of the Millenium Falcon. He sat down in the pilot's chair next to Chewie, and began to check over the main flight systems in preparation for exiting hyperspace. As he and Chewie performed their checks, Obi-Wan, Anakin, and Luke all entered the cockpit.  
  
"Are we almost there?" asked Luke.  
  
Han turned and smiled. "Yeah," he said. "Another minute, and we'll be in Solast. From there, we can go to Yavin. Is everyone in the back ready?"  
  
"Standing by," said Anakin.  
  
"Good," said Han, turning back to the controls. "Alright, Chewie, go to sublight engines."  
  
The Millenium Falcon came out of hyperspace in the Solast system, just as planned. They would have to exit hyperspace here in order to make a more direct jump to the Yavin system. Longer hyperspace jumps required this quite often because longer hyperspace trajectories were harder to plan in direct routes. With a trip broken up by a course change stopover, longer range hyperspace travel was made easier.  
  
"Well, prepare to say goodbye to Solast, because..."began Han. But before he could finish, an alarm went off on the console. Chewie made a noise and Han nodded agreement. "Oh, shit, looks like we've got company."  
  
"What is it?" asked Luke.  
  
"Imperial fighters, about a dozen of them," said Han.  
  
Just then, a few laser blasts hit the Millenium Falcon.   
  
"This isn't good," said Han. "We're going to have to out run them before we jump back to light speed. Luckily, my baby's got speed."  
  
Han manuevered the Millenium Falcon to turn and run away from the Imperial fighters. The TIE fighters zoomed after the Millenium Falcon and began to pour laser blasts into the Falcon's deflector shields.  
  
"Where did they come from?" asked Anakin.  
  
"I don't know," said Han. "There aren't any Imperial bases around here."  
  
The Falcon screamed through space as it attempted to get away from the Imperial TIE fighters. In the meantime, Padme and Leia joined the others in the cockpit.   
  
"What the hell is going on?" asked Leia.  
  
"Imperial fighters, sweatheart," said Han. "Looks like they know who we are, too, because they are really anxious to get us."  
  
"How long until we can jump back to lightspeed?" asked Anakin.  
  
"Still waiting for the power to build back up," said Han. "Shouldn't be but a minute or two."  
  
"In a minute or two, we could be dead," said Luke.  
  
"Jumping to hyperspace aint a walk in the park, kid," said Han. "If your not carefull, you can fly right into a star, or..." Again, he was cut off by an alarm on the control panel.  
  
"What is it?" asked Padme.  
  
Han looked at the console with wide eyes. "I think we're in trouble," said Han.  
  
Just then, a large shape loomed in front of the Millenium Falcon. Everyone in the cockpit focused their eyes on it as it grew larger and larger.   
  
"I've got a bad feeling about this," said Luke.  
  
"Solo, turn this ship around, now," said Anakin.  
  
"What is it?" asked Leia.  
  
"Bad news," said Han.  
  
"An Imperial star destroyer," said Obi-Wan.  
  
Han attempted to turn the ship, but just then the ship shuddered. His attempts to turn the ship failed and the Falcon still plunged towards the approaching Imperial warship.  
  
"What is it?" asked Anakin.  
  
"Shit, they've got us in a tractor beam," said Han. "I can't get us free. They're bringing us in."  
  
"You mean there's nothing we can do?" asked Leia.  
  
"Yeah," said Han. "We can pull our blasters..." then, as he looked at the three Jedi, "...or whatever else we have to fight with, and duke it out with them."  
  
"That's suicide," said Padme. "There must be another solution."  
  
"The only way to shut off that tractor beam would be from the inside," said Han, "and I sincerely doubt they are going to show us to their tractor beam control room."  
  
"No," said Anakin, turning to Obi-Wan. "But we could find it."  
  
Obi-Wan nodded with a smile.  
  
"Are you sure?" asked Leia.  
  
"I am familiar with the schematics of a star destroyer," said Obi-Wan. "We can do it."  
  
"But we'll need a distraction," said Anakin.  
  
"Leave that to us," said Padme, drawing her blaster pistol.  
  
Anakin smiled. "Good," he said, "Luke, stay with them as added protection."  
  
"Yes, Father," said Luke. 


	9. Chapter 8: Imperial Entanglements

********************************  
Chapter Eight: Imperial Entanglements  
  
*  
Several squads of Imperial storm troopers gathered in the landing bay just as the tractor beam set down the Millennium Falcon on the bay's deck. The troopers surrounded the access hatch to the ship, and several went up to override the lock controls. The other troopers waited with weapons set to shoot anything that made a hostile move.   
  
The hatch opened, and the storm troopers stood and knelt with their weapons raised. A moment or two past before a small, black object rolled down the gangplank towards the storm troopers. The Imperial soldiers backed away, fearing that it was some kind of explosive. The device did explode, but only sent a cloud of smoke spewing into the air around the hatch.  
  
"What the..." began the storm trooper commander.  
  
Just then, they saw three bright beams of light appear in the smoke, accompanied by the sound of an electronic hum. Not taking any chances, the troopers began to fire into the smoke, only to see their blasts deflected back at them.   
  
Then, with lightning speed, three men in brown and tunics and robes burst out the smoke with light sabers at the ready, and began cutting the storm troopers to pieces. The troopers were caught unprepared by Obi-Wan's, Anakin's, and Luke's sudden assault, and almost half of their number went down in the first seconds of the attack by a combination of deflected weapons fire coming from their own weapons and the swift and steady strikes of light sabers.   
  
The storm troopers scattered quickly. Soon, the three light saber wielding Jedi who challenged them were joined by Padme, Leia, Han, and Chewbacca, all of whom began to fire blaster weapons at the Imperial troops.  
  
With the storm troopers in temporary retreat, Obi-Wan turned to the others. "Right, hold them off. Come on, Anakin."  
  
With a nod, Anakin joined Obi-Wan at a run towards one of the hatches leading out of the landing bay. Meanwhile, Luke, Padme, Leia, Han, and Chewie took cover, and readied themselves for the renewed attack, which came in a matter of moments.  
  
**  
Obi-Wan and Anakin ran at full speed through the corridors of the star destroyer. Apparently, the Imperials were too distracted by the commotion the others were making in the landing bay, because they met little resistance. The few troops they did run into were quickly dispatched by the experienced Jedi.  
  
Anakin felt a rush as he experienced battle for the first time in many years. He had been worried how he would perform after being out of action for so long. But the years of continued practice, coupled with the time invested in keeping in shape to train Luke, paid off, as Anakin performed magnificently alongside his former Master.  
  
Through scattered storm troopers and startled Imperial officers, the two Jedi made their way to the tractor beam control room. The hatch was sealed, but Obi-Wan plunged his light saber into it and began to superheat the metal of the door until it melted away, while Anakin held off a few storm troopers that attempted to prevent their entry.  
  
Before long, the door melted away, and Obi-Wan and Anakin plunged into the room. Two officers at the controls rose from their seats and attempted to draw their weapons. But their efforts were fruitless as Anakin raised his hand and sent them flying into the bulkhead with the force, knocking them unconscious.  
  
Obi-Wan went to the controls and deactivated the tractor beams. Anakin dealt with a storm trooper that came into the room as the Obi-Wan made sure the tractor beam was indeed off.  
  
"Right," said Obi-Wan, "tractor beam is deactivated. Now, to make sure they can't reactivate it."  
  
Obi-Wan struck at the controls with his light saber in two swift strokes, turning the control panel to ruin. Anakin smiled. "This is turning out to be easier than I expected."  
  
The two of them ran into the corridor, and were confronted by the dark leather clad form of Darth Hister, red light saber in hand. His yellowish flash cracked into an evil grin, his dark eyes burned with pure hatred.  
  
"Oh, shit," said Anakin, "spoke too soon."  
  
"Well, well," said Hister with his snake like voice. "Two little Jedi have fallen into my trap."  
  
Obi-Wan turned to Anakin. "My friend, meet Darth Hister."  
  
"Hmm," said Anakin, looking at Hister up and down. "I thought you said this guy was scary, Obi-Wan."  
  
"Obi-Wan," said Hister with surprise. "Not...Obi-Wan Kenobi. The Jedi that escaped along with Master Yoda 15 years ago? I would have had you then, if it were not for the other Jedi fool who held me off. A fellow Miralian, no less."  
  
"Luminara Unduli was her name," said Obi-Wan with a slight hint of anger. "I can still remember her force scream as you killed her."  
  
"Ha, I remember," said Hister. "Her two halves made an agreeable sound as they hit the ground, after I sliced that pretty fool in half." Then, Hister drew his red light saber. "Which I will do to you, and this other fossil, now."  
  
***  
Meanwhile, back in the landing bay, the rest of the Millennium Falcon's crew and passengers were dealing with their own troubles. A force of about thirty storm troopers poured into the landing bay, blasting away at the star destroyer's intruders.  
  
Padme, Leia, and Han laid down blaster fire. Luke deflected away laser blasts with his light saber, while occasionally using his force powers to throw crates and other heavy objects at advancing enemy troops. Chewie had gone back inside the Falcon, and was now operating the ship's ground defense weapons to aid in the defense against the Imperial troops.  
  
The Rebels were fighting their Imperial antagonists bravely, but more storm troopers joined the attack. The small group of Rebel fighters knew they would be overrun in a matter of minutes.  
  
"We're running out of time," said Padme. "They should have been back by now."  
  
"If their still alive," said Han rather thoughtlessly.  
  
"Oh, shut up, laser brain!" yelled Leia in between shots.  
  
"Watch your language, Leia," yelled Padme at Leia over the sounds of laser blasts. "And if you say that one more time, Solo, I'm going to take this blaster and shove it up your ass!"  
  
"Sorry," said Han in a weak attempt at an apology, feeling instantly intimidated by the two women fighting alongside him.  
  
Padme pulled out a communications device. "Anakin, can you hear me," said Padme into the communicator. No response. "Anakin, please come in." Still, no response.  
  
"Great, what a time for him not to answer the phone," said Han.  
  
****  
Anakin could not respond to the communicator buzzing in his robe because he and Obi-Wan were busily engaged in mortal combat. Hister was a strong fighter with a skilled technique, and the two Jedi who opposed him were having a hard time fighting him. They blades of light sabers clashed in a melee of humming noises and sharp sounds of saber strikes as the trio faced off in a heated battle.  
  
"We can't keep this up," said Obi-Wan to Anakin. "We could defeat him, but it would take time, and time is something we don't have."  
  
"I know," said Anakin.  
  
"Thinking of going somewhere," said Hister. "Do I frighten you that much?"  
  
Hister struck at Anakin with his light saber, but the latter handily deflected the blow as Obi-Wan struck out with his own weapon, his blow also adeptly deflected by Hister. As they fought, Anakin caught a glimpse of the open blast doors they were approaching as they fought. It was in the direction of the corridor back to the landing bay.  
  
Obi-Wan seemed to notice Anakin's train of thought, and sought out the control mechanism to the doors with his eyes. Meanwhile, Anakin took up more of the burden of holding off Hister. Finally, after a few moments, Obi-Wan located the mechanism. He reached out with the force and activated the controls to close the blast doors.  
  
"Now," said Obi-Wan.  
  
The two Jedi broke off abruptly from Hister and seemed to fly through the quickly closing doorway. Hister, caught momentarily off guard by the sudden retreat, did not react fast enough to follow them through the door. The Sith warrior slammed his fist into the hatch that now separated him from his prey.  
  
On the other side of the door, Anakin and Obi-Wan turned momentarily towards the door. "I've jammed the mechanism," said Obi-Wan, "but it won't hold Hister for long. Come, we must hurry back to the ship."  
  
The two Jedi ran at full speed back towards the landing bay. As they ran, Anakin took out his communicator. "Padme, can you hear me?"  
  
"Ani!" yelled Padme's voice through the device. "Where are you? I've been trying to reach you! We're about to be overrun!"  
  
"Hold on for another minute or two, we're almost there," said Anakin.  
  
But as Anakin and Obi-Wan got to the door to the landing bay, they ran into a problem. The hatch was closed and locked. Anakin found the mechanism for the door, but it wouldn't work. Obi-Wan put his hand up to the door.  
  
"This is very thick, Anakin," said Obi-Wan. "We could use our light sabers to melt through it, but it would take several minutes."  
  
"I've got a quicker way," said Anakin. He pulled out his communicator. "R2. This is Anakin. We need you at the landing bay hatchway right away. Let us know when you get there."  
  
R2D2 bleeped in response. The two men waited for a few moments. Finally, R2 bleeped into the communicator. "Good, R2," said Anakin. "Can you find a way to open the door?"  
  
R2 bleeped into the communicator with an affirmative sounding tone. After a few more seconds, the door to the landing bay came open.  
  
Anakin and Obi-Wan stepped through it, and immediately had to deflect away laser blasts. The two Jedi ran at full speed across the landing bay while deflecting the blasts from the Imperial troops. "Get into the ship!" yelled Anakin at Padme, Leia, and Han.  
  
"Let's go!" yelled Padme.  
  
"Don't have to tell me twice!" yelled Han.  
  
As the three of them ran into the ship, Anakin and Obi-Wan came up to the side of the Falcon, with R2D2 close behind them. But all of a sudden, R2 was hit by several blasts from the storm troopers. He shrieked in what sounded like agony, while Anakin and Obi-Wan turned to look.  
  
"R2!" screamed Anakin.  
  
The little astro droid caught fire and parts exploded off of R2 right before Anakin's horrified eyes. He moved to try and save his beloved droid, but Obi-Wan grabbed his arm. "No, there's no time!" yelled Obi-Wan. "The droid is done for, and too far away to save! And look, more trouble!"  
  
Obi-Wan pointed to the doorway he and Anakin had come out of. Anakin looked and saw Hister coming through the door with about fifty storm troopers. "We have to get to safety!"  
  
"I can't just leave R2!" yelled Anakin.  
  
"He did his duty," said Obi-Wan. "Now do yours! We can't help it! Come on!"  
  
Anakin reluctantly followed Obi-Wan into the ship. An explosion wracked through R2's midsection, sending the little droid to the ground in a heap. After the two Jedi boarded the ship, they closed the hatch.  
  
"Solo! Go! NOW!" yelled Anakin.  
  
With a huge shudder, the Millennium Falcon lifted off of the landing bay and plunged out into open space. Han and Chewie maneuvered the ship through volleys of weapons fire coming from the star destroyer, while the computer calculated the jump to light speed. Finally, after a few minutes of dodging Imperial weapons fire, the Falcon's computer calculated the jump. Han activated the hyperdrive, and sent the Falcon into light speed. 


	10. Chapter 9: Lamentations and Revelations

**************************  
Chapter Nine: Lamentations and Revelations  
  
*  
The mood on the Millennium Falcon was grim, at least among the Skywalker family. They all sat down in the rear lounge: Anakin, Obi-Wan, Padme, Luke, Leia, mourning the loss of a dear friend. R2D2 had been Padme's droid for nearly thirty years, and had been a loyal companion to the Skywalker family for over half that time. Though most people tended not to have much personal affection for a droid, the Skywalkers certainly had strong feelings for R2.  
  
Anakin held Padme as she quietly sobbed, the latter struck by yet another loss so soon after loosing her homeworld, parents, and sister. Luke sat quietly across from them, trying so hard not to show his grief and hold up to some self-imposed vision of being a man. Leia sat next to him, her head resting on her twin brother's shoulder. Obi-Wan stood by helplessly as he saw his friends grief, and feeling partly responsible for the loss of their beloved droid.  
  
Anakin turned his attention away from Padme for a moment. "Has anyone seen 3PO?" he asked quietly.  
  
"He said he wanted to be alone," said Leia. "You want me to go and check on him, make sure he is okay?"  
  
"You don't have to," said Anakin. "I will soon."  
  
"No, Father," said Leia, getting up. "Stay with Mom. I'll go."  
  
"Thank you, Princess," said Anakin.  
  
Leia left the others behind in the lounge and walked down the main corridor of the Falcon in search of R2D2's counterpart. As she did so, Han Solo came bounding down the hallway from the direction of the cockpit.  
  
"Well, we should be at Yavin before you know it," he said cheerfully. "I can't believe our luck in getting out of that star destroyer unscathed."  
  
Leia looked at Han with eyes full of fury. "UNSCATHED!" she yelled. "You dense bastard! You call loosing R2 getting out of there UNSCATHED!"  
  
"Whoa!" said Han. "Take it easy! It was just a droid! You people act like you lost a relative or something!"  
  
"R2D2 was a member of our family," said Leia. "My Mother had R2 for thirty years. That little droid saved her life more than once! Of course, you probably wouldn't understand. I guess caring about anything, or anybody, but your money and your ship is a foreign concept to you!"  
  
Leia stormed past Han, leaving the space pilot standing speechless. After a few moments, Han just shook off his shock and continued down the corridor.  
  
Meanwhile, Leia found C3PO sitting in a the Millennium Falcon's cargo hold. The droid was not moving at all, and seemed to stare at the wall aimlessly. Leia came over, and 3PO stood up.  
  
"Mistress Leia," he said. "Is there anything you needed?"  
  
"I came to see how you are," said Leia. "Are you okay?"  
  
"I am functioning normally," said C3PO.  
  
"That's not what I mean and you know it," said Leia. She put her hand on 3PO's golden colored shoulder. "Loosing R2D2 must have hit you hard, it did so to all of us."  
  
C3PO was quiet, not quite sure how to respond, or how to express his thoughts. Finally, he said. "I should have gone with him."  
  
"What?" asked Leia.  
  
"I should not have let him go alone," said C3PO. "I stayed in the ship, too frightened to go. R2 never seemed to be frightened. He...just went when Master Anakin called for him. And now...he's gone."  
  
"3PO," said Leia, "you couldn't have helped him. More likely, you would also have been destroyed. You don't move very fast. Those storm troopers would have simply destroyed you and R2. And there was no way for you to help R2 in the task he had to perform."  
  
C3PO turned and looked away back at the wall he had been staring at. "I can't believe...he's gone."  
  
Leia put her arms around 3PO, as if in some way a droid needed comforting. "I know," she said. "Me too."  
  
**  
Darth Hister entered into a private communications room on the Imperial star destroyer. He knelt down in front of a holo-projector, and activated a control panel. In a few moments, the large, holographic image of Emperor Palpatine appeared before him.  
  
"You have news to report," said Palpatine.  
  
"Yes, Master," said Hister. "The ship carrying the Rebel agent escaped our capture."  
  
"Did you plant the tracking device on the ship?" asked Palpatine.  
  
"Just as they left," said Hister. "Per your instructions. Also, we destroyed one of their droids, and found among the wreckage the remains of an information disk containing the Death Star plans. They are now securely back in our hands."  
  
"Excellent," said Palpatine. "Everything in proceeding according to my desire."  
  
"Master, our fears about the Rebel agents are confirmed," said Hister. "They were Jedi. Two of them. I met and battled them, but they escaped."  
  
"Jedi," said Palpatine. "Two you say. Who were they?"  
  
"One never revealed his identity," said Hister. "The other was Obi-Wan Kenobi."  
  
Palpatine was silent for a few moments before speaking. "Kenobi," said Palpatine. "So, he did survive the purge. And the other...describe him."  
  
"He was very tall," said Hister, "around 40 years old, with blonde hair. And that is not all I have to report. There was another Jedi with them in the hanger, a younger one, not older than twenty. He fought alongside two women. The older of the two women wore what one of our officers described as a Naboo aristocrat's battle uniform and bands of political office. The other..."  
  
"Wait!" said Palpatine. "A Naboo battle uniform and bands....with a Jedi. That could only be Padme Amidala. And the Jedi...Anakin Skywalker!"  
  
"Amidala and Skywalker," said Hister with surprise. "So...they have come back."  
  
"Yes," said Palpatine. "And the younger Jedi must be their son. So, Skywalker has trained his progeny in the Jedi arts. Interesting. This changes things. We must alter the planned assault on the Rebel base. We will not use the Death Star after all."  
  
"But Master," said Hister, "there is now absolutely no danger to the station."  
  
"It is not out of concern for the station that I will not use it," said Palpatine. "I want Skywalker, and his wife, and his son, taken alive. I will personally force Anakin to turn to the dark side and then destroy him, or simply destroy him. Either way will suit me. His son I will leave to you to deal with."  
  
"Thank you Master," said Hister. "But, if I may, why do you want Amidala?"  
  
Palpatine smiled. "She is an old...acquaintance. I have been giving consideration to the fact that even I will not live forever. I want an heir, someone to take over my Empire when I am gone, and one who will be master of the dark side of the force. Padme Amidala would be a prime choice for me to breed with. She has produced offspring capable of being trained in the Jedi arts, and it would be the ultimate revenge against Skywalker, a payment for his defiance of my will." He began to chuckle evilly. "Excellent. Everything will fall together as I wish it. Have Tarkin prepare his forces on the Death Star for a ground assault on the Rebel base once we determine its location, with the Death Star standing by if the assault were somehow to fail."  
  
"It shall be done, my Master," said Hister. 


	11. Chapter 10: The Arrival

********************************  
Chapter Ten: The Arrival  
  
*  
Fourteen hours after escaping from the Imperial star destroyer, the Millennium Falcon entered the Yavin system. Obi-Wan directed Solo to proceed to a heavily forested moon in the system where the Rebel base was located. As they approached, Obi-Wan sent a coded signal to the Rebel base, informing them of his eminent arrival.  
  
The Falcon entered the landing bay of the Rebel base, and touched down. Stepping into the maintenance bay to greet them was a group of four Rebel officials, one of whom was wearing the brown robes of a Jedi. He was an older, dark skinned man, with no hair on his head and a gray mustache and goatee beard. His features indicated a long, hard life, but his countenance was one of seemingly immortal strength.  
  
The group of Rebel leaders watched as the hatch to the Millennium Falcon opened. Down the gangplank came Obi-Wan Kenobi with a fast gate. He smiled and greeted the other Jedi with a polite bow.  
  
"Master Windu," said Obi-Wan.   
  
"Master Kenobi," said Mace Windu, returning the bow. Then, the two men faced one another. "I trust your mission was successful."  
  
"A few bumps along the way," said Obi-Wan. "But, I have the plans to the Death Star in my possession."  
  
"Good," said Windu. Then, he noticed several more people come down the gangplank. Two of them were women, one older, another in her late teens. Another man in a black vest, light brown shirt, and dark pants came down, with a wookie beside him. But Windu's eyes only gave them all a cursory glance, because he was focused on the man in the Jedi robes whom he recognized instantly even after many years. He also took notice of a young man walking just behind and to the left of him who also carried a light saber, wore Jedi robes, and had a Padawan's braid.  
  
"Well," said Windu. "You did seek him out, didn't you Obi-Wan? After I told you not to."  
  
"Master Windu," said Anakin with a polite bow, joined quickly by his son, Luke. "It is good to see you again."  
  
"Master Skywalker," said Windu politely. "Who is your apprentice?"  
  
"Master," said Anakin, "this is my son, Luke Skywalker. Luke, this is Master Windu of the Jedi council."  
  
"Master," said Luke with a voice full of reverence, again bowing to Windu. The young man had heard stories of the council all of his life, and actually meeting a member of the council was, to him, like meeting a living deity.  
  
"Padawan," said Windu. Then, turning back to Obi-Wan. "Why did you defy my wishes?"  
  
"I told you before, Master Windu," said Obi-Wan. "Anakin is needed with us. He is the chosen one, the one destined to destroy Palpatine."  
  
"Yes, I remember the prophecy very well, Obi-Wan," said Windu. "But I also remember how this supposed 'chosen one' defied the rules of the Jedi order by taking a wife, almost turned to the dark side, and abandoned us in our greatest hour of need. So, as I said, his help is no longer required, or wanted."  
  
"Master Windu," said Anakin. "I know you have every right to be angry with me."  
  
"Anger is not our way, Anakin," said Windu. "I simply do not recognize you as a chosen savior anymore, therefore you are not needed."  
  
"Alright, fine," said Anakin. "But how about another Jedi on your side, and a trained and experienced pilot. Two, along with my son. Could you use us in that capacity?"  
  
"Master Windu," said the bearded Rebel official behind him. "We could always use the aid of two Jedi Knights, and good pilots. Especially the latter if we are to destroy the Death Star. If it can be destroyed."  
  
Windu was quiet for a few moments before nodding. "Yes, I suppose we could. And I suppose I should put my personal prejudices aside for the good of our cause. Very well. You may join us."  
  
"Thank you, Master," said Anakin. Then, he turned to his wife and daughter, who had been (along with Han and Chewbacca) observing the proceedings silently. "Master, you remember my wife, Padme? And this is our daughter, Leia."  
  
Windu bowed slightly. "A pleasure," he said. "My lady," he said to Padme. "I am deeply sorry for the loss of Naboo. It was a tragedy that will not forgotten."  
  
"Thank you, Master Windu," said Padme.  
  
"Um, excuse me," said Han. "I hate to break up the little meeting of the Jedi club and companions here, but I need to be paid so I can get out of here."  
  
"Wait," said Leia. "You're not staying?"  
  
"No, of course not," said Han. "I did my job, now I get paid and go. What did you expect?"  
  
Leia turned away from him. "Nothing at all," she said. "That's what I should expect from you, I suppose."  
  
"We will arrange payment," said the bearded Rebel official. "Come with me."  
  
Meanwhile, the Skywalkers were escorted to quarters, while Obi-Wan went with Windu and the other Rebel officials. As they walked across the huge landing bay filled with fighters, one of the rebel fighter pilots watched the group with great interest. The young, dark haired man stared at them with an intense gaze, most of it focused on Padme.  
  
"Hey, Wedge," said another pilot. "What are you looking at?"  
  
"Oh, Biggs, sorry," said Wedge Antilles. "I was just...that woman, walking across the bay with the two Jedi. She's wearing an old Naboo aristocrats battle uniform, and wearing Naboo bands of political office. And she looks somehow familiar."  
  
"Look, Wedge," said Biggs, "I know you're upset about Naboo. I mean, your home world get's blown up...its understandable. Anyhow, are you sure..."  
  
"I'll be back," said Wedge, as he ran across the landing bay, and approached the woman and the group she was with.  
  
The Skywalkers noticed the young man run up, and turned to see what he wanted. "Excuse me," said Wedge. "Sorry to bother you, but...I noticed, Miss, you're uniform. Its Naboo, isn't it?"  
  
"Yes," said Padme. "Are you from Naboo?"  
  
"Yes. I'm Wedge Antilles, a pilot."  
  
"Then we share a loss, don't we," said Padme, holding our her hand. "I'm Padme Skywalker, this is my husband, Anakin, my son, Luke, and daughter, Leia."  
  
Wedge took her hand in a quick handshake. "I'm sorry, but you look awfully familiar. Is it possible we have met before?"  
  
"You might know her as Padme Amidala," said Leia helpfully. "That was her maiden..."  
  
"PADME AMIDALA!" said Wedge with shock, immediately falling to his knee and bowing. "MILADY! Lady Amidala! I'm sorry, I..."  
  
"Please, get up," said Padme in a pleading voice with a somewhat embarrassed expression. "I haven't been addressed as Milady in a long time."  
  
Wedge slowly rose and faced Padme. "I thought I recognized you. My Father had a portrait of you from when you were the Queen of Naboo on his wall. He served in the palace guard before the Clone Wars, under Captain Panaka. He used to tell me stories...about you, about how you saved Naboo from the Trade Federation. He was among the soldiers who fought alongside you that day."  
  
"Wait, did you say your name was Antilles?" asked Padme.  
  
"Yes, Milady," said Wedge.  
  
"Your Father must have been Lt. Paal Antilles," she said. "I remember him."  
  
"Oh, Milady, he would have been so honored you remember him," said Wedge.  
  
"Please, call me Padme. Is he still alive?"  
  
Wedge's excited look turned to sorrow. "He passed on four years ago."  
  
Padme nodded knowingly. "I'm sorry. But I sense a part of him still lives. I can see his strength in you, Wedge. Together, we shall avenge our world's destruction."  
  
"Yes, Milady, I mean...Padme," said Wedge. "We will."  
  
"Well, if you will excuse us," said Anakin, "we must go to our quarters to settle in."  
  
"Oh, of course," said Wedge.   
  
"I was wondering," said Luke, "could you show me these fighters? I'd love to get a look at them."  
  
"Of course," said Wedge, very eager. "I'd be happy to. Luke, right?"  
  
"Right," said Luke, walking away towards the fighters with Wedge, after receiving a silent nod of permission from Anakin.  
  
"Well, he seems to be settling in quite well," said Anakin to Padme. Then, with a smile, he added. "Milady."  
  
Padme rolled her eyes, and turned slowly to see a chuckling Anakin. "What is so funny?" she said with irritation.  
  
"Nothing, Milady," said Anakin, with a bow and continued chuckling. "Nothing at all."  
  
Then, Leia started chuckling, much to Padme's consternation. "And what are you laughing at?" she asked.  
  
"Nothing," said Leia, "Milady."  
  
Padme let out a huff of breath, and continued to walk in the direction they had been heading before Wedge introduced himself. Anakin did not readily follow, he and his daughter still laughing over the scene they had just witnessed with Padme and Wedge. For some reason, the way Wedge kept saying Milady seemed funny to them, as was Padme's embarrassed reaction.  
  
Finally, Padme turned to them. "Oh, Anakin."  
  
"Yes, Milady," said Anakin, continuing to push the joke.  
  
"You had better stop that Milady business," she said with a smirk. "Otherwise, you are going to find it very cold sleeping tonight. Because you will be sleeping alone."  
  
Anakin immediately stopped chuckling. "Oh, of course," he said. "Sorry, Mil...Padme."  
  
Then, as Anakin followed Padme, Leia started chuckling at her Father's quick surrender before her Mother's threat. She shook her head in amusement before following her parents to quarters. 


	12. Chapter 11: The Plan

**************************************  
Chapter Eleven: The Plan  
  
*  
Grand Moff Tarkin stood in the control room of the Death Star, deep in thought about the operation ahead of him. He and his station were being sent to the now located rebel base, but the station's awesome firepower was not to be used to destroy it. Instead, Tarkin was to commit the troops on his station to a ground assault on the rebel stronghold. He was not told why, only that the Emperor ordered it. That was, of course, enough for an Imperial officer to obey.  
  
Yet, Tarkin somehow felt cheated. He wanted his station to be used to destroy the rebellion with one shot. It would save time, resources, and would bring him greater glory. But, alas, it wasn't to be. On extremely rare occasions, Tarkin silently questioned the Emperor's capacity to rule the Empire. But he dared not even think it too often, for fear that somehow, the all knowing Palpatine would find out and kill him.  
  
Tarkin silenced his thoughts as he heard the familiar footsteps of Darth Hister come up behind him. The Grand Moff turned to face the Sith Lord.  
  
"Are your troops ready for the assault?" asked Hister.  
  
"Yes," said Tarkin. "All will be prepared once we get to the Yavin system. We should arrive within an hour. It's a good thing our spies were able to monitor rebel communications so that you could learn of the rebel courier's arrival at Solast, thus allowing you to plant that tracking device."  
  
"Yes," said Hister. "All is proceeding as the Emperor wishes it to. I will accompany the ground forces. The Emperor wants me to personally see to something for him."  
  
"Very well," said Tarkin. "I will inform General Bliloc that you will command his forces."  
  
"No," said Hister. "I will only be going with them. I can not be bothered with commanding the ground forces. The Emperor's errand is my priority."  
  
"As you wish," said Tarkin.  
  
Then, the Grand Moff turned back towards the view screen. Hister stood silently for a moment before speaking again.  
  
"I sense you are not pleased about the Emperor's choice to launch a ground assault," said Hister.  
  
Without turning around, Tarkin replied. "I merely believe it would be a better use of our time and resources to simply destroy the planet and the rebels along with it." But then, he was sure to add. "But, the Emperor, I am sure, has his reasons, and I would never question them."  
  
"I should hope not," said Hister. "You are an able commander. The Empire values your service. But don't let that go to your head. You can be...replaced, if absolutely necessary."  
  
Tarkin turned to face Hister, no hint of fear on the cool officer's face. "Are you quite finished?" asked Tarkin. "I would hate to keep you from preparing to fetch what your master wishes you to retrieve."  
  
Hister sneered slightly, before turning and leaving the control room. Tarkin turned once again back to the screen, and smirked ever so slightly, feeling some small measure of victory.  
  
**  
"Are they certain?" asked Master Windu.  
  
"Yes," replied a young rebel officer. "Our scouts confirm that the Death Star will arrive in the Yavin system within the hour."  
  
Windu was one of a number of rebel officials gathered around a planning table. Among the group of officials was Obi-Wan Kenobi, who's face bore a look of quiet concern at the news of the Death Star's impending approach. Also standing with Kenobi were Anakin and Padme, quietly taking each other's hands in a sort of mutual gesture of comfort.  
  
"This makes things more urgent for us," said one of the rebel officials, Mon Mothma. "We have our fighters ready to go, but will this plan we have worked out work?"  
  
"It has to," said Windu. "It is our only chance of defeating the Death Star. If it doesn't, all is lost."  
  
"Anakin," said Obi-Wan. "You've had a chance to look over the plan. You are an experienced combat pilot. What do you think?"  
  
Anakin was thoughtful for a moment before replying. "Its daring, and its dangerous. But, this plan would also work to our advantage in some respects. The Death Star's defenses are planned around the idea of a massive assault against it, not for a defense against fighter assaults. They don't believe mere fighters to be a threat to them. Our pilots should be able to slip past the Death Star's defense and hit the target. With the force on our side, of course."  
  
"I agree," said Master Windu.  
  
"Master," said Obi-Wan to Windu. "I believe that Anakin should brief the pilots on the attack. Being a pilot himself, they would respect his views and be more likely to feel confident in the plan."  
  
"But they do not know Anakin," commented Windu.   
  
"True enough," said Obi-Wan. "But I believe Anakin can win them over because of the simple fact he is a pilot. He speaks their language. We know these pilots would die to destroy that station. But I think they would perform even better if they were fully confident in the plan. All of our hopes ride on this plan."  
  
Windu nodded. "Very well," he said. "Anakin, is it true that you and your Padawan will be flying on the mission?"  
  
"Yes," said Anakin. "I've already spoken with the squadron commander. He could use two more pilots."  
  
"As you wish," said Windu. "May the force be with you, and with us all."  
  
***  
The commander of the rebel fighter squadron stood up before a ward room full of pilots. Donned in his flight suit, the commander spoke to his men.  
  
"Alright, people, listen up," he said. "The briefing today will be conducted by Anakin Skywalker, one of my new flight leaders. He is an experienced combat pilot...and a Jedi Knight."  
  
Murmurs went through the gathered pilots after hearing their commander's last words. They had heard rumors that a Jedi was going to be flying with them, and the commander just confirmed them.   
  
Anakin came up to the podium, donned in a rebel flight suit, and turned to face the pilots. Sitting in the fourth row back was his son, Luke, sitting between his two new found friends, Wedge and Biggs. Luke smiled slightly, and nodded, as if telling his Father a silent "good luck."  
  
"Here is the situation," began Anakin. "Very soon, the Death Star will be arriving. If that station is not destroyed, this rebellion against Imperial tyranny will become just a memory. Its up to us, the fighter pilots, to stop that station before it can be used against us. Not only against us, but against the innocents of this galaxy, as it has already been used to destroy Naboo and its people. We have to end the threat of this station now."  
  
Anakin turned and activated a viewing screen, and a display of the Death Star came up on the screen. "The plan to destroy the Death Star is as follows. Red squadron will sweep into the Death Star's defenses, drawing fire from their defense guns and from their fighters. We have to keep them busy, while Gold squadron flies in an knocks out the Death Star's main reactor. In order to accomplish this, the Gold squadron pilots will have to fly through this main trench at the station's largest circumference. You will eventually come up on a small thermal exhaust point about two meters in size. A volley of proton torpedoes should enter into the port, causing a chain reaction that will knock out the main reactor, which will cause a massive secondary explosion which should destroy the station in a matter of moments."  
  
"Excuse me, sir," said one of the pilots. "But this sounds impossible. Hitting a target two meters in size, after hopefully getting through the outer defenses and not getting shot down. The computer targeting systems are accurate, but I don't think they are that accurate."  
  
"Those who know the systems think the computer can hit it," said Anakin. "Look, I'm an experienced combat pilot. In fact, I've been a pilot nearly all my life, from the time I was a boy pod racing on Tatooine. After that, I flew in the defense of Naboo against the Trade Federation invasion many years ago, and on a hundred missions since then. I'm sure many of you out there are just as experienced. But I tell you, as a pilot, that I think this can be done. The Empire thinks that we are not threat to them. They think that a good pilot is no match for their machinery and armament. I say they're wrong. I say that a good pilot can beat their station, with skill and marksmanship on their side. We are all that stands between our people and that station. We are the first and only line of defense. Are you going to run in the face of the Empire's tyranny? I'm not, because, as they say, 'the bigger they are, the harder they fall.' I think its time to teach these Imperial goons what good pilots can do. What do you think?"  
  
The room was quiet for a moment before someone stood up and said. "I'm with you." It was Luke.  
  
Biggs and Wedge quickly followed, along with the squadron commander and several other pilots. More of the pilots stood up, until every rebel pilot was on his feet. As they each stood up, they said "I'm with you."   
  
After all of the pilots were standing, Anakin smiled. "Then mount up, gentlemen. And may the force be with you."  
  
The pilots began filing out of the ward room and heading to their ships. The squadron commander came over to Anakin, and shook his hands.  
  
"I'm glad to have you with us, Skywalker," said the commander.  
  
"Thank you, sir," said Anakin.   
  
Padme, who had watched the whole thing silently in the back of the room, walked up to Anakin after all of the other pilots had left the room. "Well done," she said, putting her arms around Anakin.  
  
"Thank you," said Anakin, taking Padme into his embrace. "That means a lot, coming from someone far more experienced at making speeches than I am."  
  
Padme looked deeply into her husbands eyes. She couldn't break away from looking at him, and Anakin knew what his wife was feeling. She was scared of losing him.  
  
"Don't worry, Padme," said Anakin. "I'm going to help destroy that thing that took your world from you, then I will come back. And together, we are going to keep fighting until Palpatine and his Empire are finished for good."  
  
Padme put her hand on Anakin's cheek. "You'd better come back to me," she said. "I couldn't bear the thought of living without you."  
  
The two lovers then kissed each other passionately, and crushed each other in a tight embrace. They held each other for a long time, each not wanting to let the other go. Finally, Obi-Wan came into the room.  
  
"Anakin," said Obi-Wan. "Its time."  
  
Anakin reluctantly released Padme, kissing her on the cheek one more time before walking towards the door. He came over to Obi-Wan, and the two shook hands.  
  
"Obi-Wan, if...anything..." began Anakin.  
  
Obi-Wan nodded. "I will protect Padme and Leia with my life, I assure you," said Obi-Wan. "But I know you will come back. I refuse to see any other possibility."  
  
The two men then embraced as a Father and son would. After sharing their hug, Anakin walked into the hanger. As he did so, he saw Leia approach him.  
  
"Father," said Leia, tears falling from her eyes. "Please be careful."  
  
Anakin kissed his daughter on the cheek, and gently wiped away her tears with his thumb. "Don't you worry, Princess," he said. "There's nothing in this universe that will keep me from seeing your pretty face again. So, be strong, and have faith."  
  
Luke walked over at this point, and Leia gave her brother a big hug. "You be safe, too, little brother," said Leia.  
  
"I'm only your little brother by five minutes," said Luke. "I wish you wouldn't call me that. But, don't worry, I'll come back. After all, who else is going to be around to make fun of your hairdos."  
  
Leia playfully hit her brother on the shoulder. "That will be enough out of you, pretty boy."  
  
"Luke," said Padme, who walked up and joined her family. She put her hand on her son's cheek, and then fixed his hair slightly in a Mother's gesture. "I want you to be safe. Don't try and be a hero."  
  
"I'll be alright, Mom," said Luke. "And don't worry, I'll keep an eye on Dad here."  
  
Padme smiled. "My little boy all grown up," she said. Then, she kissed Luke on the cheek. "I'm very proud of you. Good luck, my son."  
  
Anakin and Luke went to their fighters. Before splitting off to board their respective ships, Anakin put his hand on Luke's shoulder. "Remember, Luke," said Anakin. "Watch your back. And be cautious on tight turns. You could black out if you are not careful. And..."  
  
"I'll be alright, Dad," said Luke. "You taught me well."  
  
Anakin smiled. "I did, didn't I?"  
  
Then, Father and son hugged one another. After breaking the hug, Anakin spoke. "May the force be with you, my son."  
  
"And with you, Father," replied Luke.  
  
Anakin and Luke were in their fighters, within a minute or so, and a few minutes after that, they're fighters joined the other rebel ships in launching out of the hanger. The squadron of rebel fighters streaked up into space to confront the Empire's Death Star, with the determination to save the galaxy from its evil. 


	13. Chapter 12: The Attack

****************************  
Chapter Twelve: The Attack  
  
*  
Imperial General Bliloc went over the plans for the assault on the rebel base one last time, as he sat in the passenger compartment of his Imperial shuttle. Surrounding his ship were forty other Imperial landing craft that would deposit 4000 troops on the moon where the Rebel Base was located. Though the Death Star was a primary weapon in its own right, it did carry sufficient forces to make a ground assault on a medium range defended ground position, which is what the Empire estimated the Rebel Base to be.  
  
"Sir," said an Imperial officer. Bliloc looked up at the younger man with a face sporting tan features, a scarred cheek, and slicked back gray hair. "ETA to landing-12 minutes."  
  
"Very good," said Bliloc.  
  
"Sir," said another officer. "Scanners report Rebel fighters coming from the planet."  
  
"On a course to intercept us?" asked Bliloc.  
  
"Negative, sir," said the second officer. "They appear to be on course for the Death Star. Shall I have our fighter cover intercept them?"  
  
"No," said Bliloc. "We will need them to cover our landings, and the Death Star's remaining fighter squadrons and defenses should be able to handle their puny ships. All ships are to proceed on course, but keep an eye on their fighters. If they turn to intercept us, then have our fighter cover engage them."  
  
"Yes, sir," said the officer.  
  
**  
"Commander," said Anakin into his fighter's comm system. "Picking up about forty Imperial assault craft approaching the moon."  
  
"I see them," said the Rebel squadron commander. "Looks like they are going to make a ground assault, and not use the Death Star after all. At least not yet."  
  
"Should we intercept them?" asked Biggs.  
  
"Negative," said the commander. "Our orders are to take out the Death Star, and that is what we are gonna do. Maintain course and speed. Take no actions against their ships unless acted upon. Do you concur, Master Skywalker?"  
  
"I do," said Anakin reluctantly. Though he was worried about everyone back on the moon, top among them Padme, Leia, and Obi-Wan, he knew the Death Star had to be taken out at all cost."  
  
"But Father, Commander," said Luke. "We can't just let them attack..."  
  
"You have your orders, Padawan," said Anakin. "Remember our agreement when I allowed you to come with me to join the Rebellion."  
  
"Yes, Master," said Luke in a dejected tone. "I must obey your orders."  
  
***  
"Is it confirmed?" asked Master Windu of a young Rebel officer.  
  
"Yes, sir," said the officer. "Forty Imperial assault ships approaching. Estimated time to landing-seven minutes."  
  
"Curious," said Obi-Wan. "Why would they result to a ground assault when they have the Death Star?"  
  
"No time to wonder about that now," said Windu. "Obi-Wan, I want you to organize ground troops. I will coordinate from control with automated defense and what few aerial defense drones we have."  
  
"Very well, Master," said Obi-Wan.   
  
Windu turned to Mon Mothma. "I want you to organize all Rebel officials for immediate evacuation if necessary."  
  
Mon Mothma nodded, then both she and Obi-Wan headed out to see to their respective tasks. Windu stood overlooking the base scanners, watching as the rebel fighters approached the Death Star, while the Imperial ships headed straight for them.  
  
Windu activated a comm unit. "Anti-ship cannons," he said. "Begin targeting Imperial ships. Fire at will."  
  
****  
"Padme," said Obi-Wan, running up to both her and Leia. "Imperial assault troops are heading this way. I am to command ground forces. I want you and Leia to go to Mon Mothma and join the other officials being prepared for possible evacuation."  
  
"Not a chance," said Padme, drawing her blaster. "I'm joining you in the fight."  
  
"Me too," said Leia, drawing her own blaster.  
  
"Blast," said Obi-Wan. "Damned stubborn Skywalkers. You're all alike!"  
  
"So you know its useless to argue," said Padme.   
  
"Alright," said Obi-Wan. "If you insist on fighting, then do something more useful than joining me as a couple more guns out there. Seek out Mon Mothma anyway, and take a squad of soldiers with you. If the Imperials break through, your force will provide cover for the evacuated leaders. I will collect you if that comes to that."  
  
Padme nodded. "Will do."  
  
"Hey," said Han Solo, running up to the group with Chewbacca. "I heard that an Imperial assault force is coming here. Is that true?"  
  
"Correct," said Obi-Wan.  
  
"Well, that's trouble," said Han.  
  
Leia rolled her eyes. "Got it in one, laser brain."  
  
"Solo," said Padme. "I want you and Chewbacca to come with me. You've proven to be good in a fight. I could use you in helping to secure the Rebel leadership."  
  
"Hang on, sister," said Han. "We aren't part of your little army here. We're getting out of here before the boys in the white armor come calling."  
  
"Well, your with us now," said Padme. "Consider yourselves drafted." Then, she added with a sly smile. "And if you have any thoughts in taking off, I would advise against it. I'd hate see our gunners accidentally shoot down your ship as it takes off."  
  
Han gave her a nervous smirk. "You wouldn't?"  
  
"Just try it, hot shot," said Padme.  
  
"Alright, alright," said Han. "Jeesh. We're with ya."  
  
"Good, let's go," said Padme.  
  
*****  
A few less than forty Imperial assault ships landed in the forest near the Rebel Base. Streaming out of the ships almost immediately after landing (down ramps that opened up from the front of the ships) were 4000 Imperial storm troopers donned in their white combat gear, with Imperial officers dressed in black interspersed at intervals among them.  
  
Towards the rear of the formation, General Bliloc watched his troops stream forward through the forest using his goggles. The Rebel guns had attempted to shoot down his assault ships, and got two of them, but their fighter cover quickly eliminated their cannons, with no Rebel fighters appearing to challenge them.  
  
As the Imperial troops made their way through the forests, and got closer to the base, they were observed by several hundred Rebel soldiers donned in woodland camouflage, lying in wait for the order to attack. Among them was the brown robed figure of Obi-Wan Kenobi, his light saber in hand (though not activated yet). He waited as the Imperial troops closed in, watching for just the right moment to strike.  
  
Finally, after letting the Imperial troops get almost upon them, Obi-Wan activated his light saber as he yelled "NOW!"  
  
******  
In space, twenty Rebel fighters approached the Death Star. The squadron commander got on his comm.  
  
"All wings, report in," said the commander.  
  
One by one, all of the rebel fighter pilots reported that they were standing by. Then, the commander gave another order. "Lock your spores in attack position."  
  
The X-Wing rebel fighters all expanded their wings into attack mode, as the pilots readied their ships for imminent comment. As they got closer, Wedge spoke into his comm.  
  
"Look at the size of that thing!" he said in awe.  
  
"Cut the chatter, red two," said the commander. "All wings, accelerate to attack speed."  
  
The X-Wings increased their speed, and the huge Imperial battle station loomed larger and larger in the pilot's field of vision. Among the pilots was Luke Skywalker, wringing his hands momentarily before returning them to the controls. As if sensing his nervousness, Anakin sent Luke a thought through the force.  
  
"Remember, my son, the force is with you, as am I. Trust your feelings and your instincts, and trust in the living force."  
  
"I will, Father," thought back Luke.  
  
"Red leader, this is Gold leader," said a voice over the comm.  
  
"I copy Gold leader," said the squadron commander.  
  
"We're heading for the target shaft now," said Gold leader.  
  
"Good. We're in position," said the commander. "I'll have my boys cut across the superstructure and try and draw their fire. All wings, break and attack!" 


	14. Chapter 13: Confrontations

*******************************  
Chapter Thirteen: Confrontations  
  
*  
Darth Hister made his way through the woods of the Rebel occupied moon. He concealed himself from those fighting the battle around him, both by using the shrubbery and the force. He could clearly see a massive firefight between white clad Imperial storm troopers, led by black clad rebel officers, and camouflaged rebel forces. Blaster fire erupted through the woods, impacting against trees, bushes, and against men.   
  
The Imperials began to bring up two-legged Imperial walkers, and these valuable pieces of mobile artillery began firing into the Rebel defensive positions. But the Rebels were not entirely unprepared, as they brought forward several heavy blaster cannons, that opened up on the walkers, sending one plummeting to the ground in ruins.   
  
But Hister was mainly oblivious to this battle going on around him. He took no part in it, merely making his way around and through it to get to his intended target. His Master, the Emperor, sent him to this place for a specific reason. In actuality, the battle to destroy the Rebel base had a dual purpose, both to destroy or capture the leaders of the Rebellion and their military forces, and to give Hister a chance to get into the Rebel base undetected.  
  
Hister became very cautious when he saw a brown robed Jedi, blue light saber in hand, leading the Rebel forces. The dark lord recognized the Jedi to be Obi-Wan Kenobi, one of the two Jedi he had faced on the star destroyer. Now, Kenobi was at the had of Rebel forces, his light saber deflecting blaster fire and cutting into Imperial storm troopers along the way.  
  
The sith lord continued past the battle, and began to head at a quicker pace towards the Rebel base.  
  
**  
Obi-Wan Kenobi was a very busy man. This was the first huge battle he had been in for many years, and he had wondered before it whether his older frame was up to the challenge. But Obi-Wan felt the power of the force around him, aiding his will in the fight against the invading Imperials.   
  
Five storm troopers opened fire on him, but Obi-Wan's light saber deflected the fire expertly back at them. Three of the five troopers fell from the deflected blast, the other two taken out by a Rebel soldier next to Kenobi. The Jedi was about to turn to thank the young man, when the latter was struck by enemy weapons fire and fell to the ground dead. Briefly, Obi-Wan shook his head at the waste that the loss of the young man's life represented, but pushed forward with the battle.  
  
In the midst of battle, for a few moments, Obi-Wan felt a cold chill run through the force. It was as if something dark and dangerous was nearby, and the force was trying to tell the Jedi of its presence. Obi-Wan halted in his battling for a very brief moment, in recognition of the dark force nearby. But soon, more enemy weapons fire distracted him from the dark presence and brought him back into the battle.  
  
***  
Rebel fighters shot along the outer surface of the Death Star, dodging turbo laser cannon fire, while at the same time letting loose volleys of blaster fire and proton torpedoes against the surface of the battle station. Though the weapons fire from the fighters would not do much good, the Rebels did it mainly to be obvious in their attack, in order to distract the Imperials from the other group of fighters that would hit the exhaust port and destroy the main reactor.  
  
Luke Skywalker, in the cockpit of his fighter, felt the rush of high speed flight across the Death Star's superstructure. Even though the weapons fire around him kept him in mind of the danger, Luke felt as if he had never been so alive before in his life. This had been his dream for so long-to be amongst the stars and fight for a worthy cause. He was in the thick of the Rebellion now, fighting in the biggest battle that Rebellion had ever engaged in.  
  
Then, Luke heard the voice of Mace Windu over his comm. "Base to fighters," he said. "We've picked up some other signals in space near you. Possibly enemy fighters."  
  
"I'm not picking up anything," said the voice the squadron commander.  
  
"I've got them," said the voice of Anakin. "Coming in at point 45."  
  
"I see them," said Wedge's voice.  
  
Imperial TIE fighters swarmed into the scene, opening fire on the Rebel fighters. One X-Wing exploded almost immediately after the Imperial fighters attacked. Luke's reverie ended as this became a deadly serious ship on ship fight with the Imperial fighters.  
  
Luke brought his fighter in position to the rear of one of the enemy fighters. He tried to get a lock on his enemy, but the Imperial pilot was no rookie, and weaved and dodged while trying to escape Luke's pursuit. All of a sudden, enemy weapons fire came at Luke from behind.   
  
The young Skywalker turned around to see a TIE fighter following him. But it wasn't there for long as weapons fire from an X-Wing destroyed it.  
  
"Luke," said Wedge, "I got him. Keep after that other one!"  
  
Luke complied, finally getting a lock on his target. He fired, and turned his target into a fireball.  
  
"Thanks, Wedge," said Luke.  
  
"No problem," Wedge replied. "Least I could do for the son of Lady Amidala, and for a friend."  
  
Luke smiled. Then, concerned, he thought. "Where's Father?"  
  
****  
Anakin had sensed that his son was in danger, but also knew that someone helped him. Therefore, he kept after the enemy fighter he was intent on destroying. The Imperial banked hard, hoping to outmaneuver his pursuer, but Anakin would have none of it.  
  
When he had a lock, Anakin said, "I have you now!", and fired. The enemy fighter destroyed, Anakin smiled, and said, "speed kills, doesn't it?"  
  
*****  
Mace Windu stood in the control room of the Rebel base, observing reports coming in from two battle that were occurring simultaneously, and were also really two parts of one huge engagement for the moon they were standing on. The Rebel ground forces were giving the Imperials one hell of a fight, but were outnumbered and slowly being pushed back towards the base. The fighters were making some progress, but still no word from the small squad of fighters assigned to take out the main reactor.  
  
Then, he was suddenly shaken from his concentration on the battle reports by a tremor in the force. Mace was a powerful Jedi, and could sense the presence of another force sensitive quite easily. He thought at first that it might be Obi-Wan returning for some reason, but quickly dismissed that idea when he felt the cold presence of the dark side in the force tremor. He felt the need to investigate this.  
  
******  
Padme watched, with blaster in hand, as her squad of Rebel soldiers took positions around the hanger housing the escape transports. This squad included Han and Chewbacca, who stood with weapons ready and none too happy looks on their faces next to one of the transports. Leia was helping Rebel officials get on the board the ships.  
  
Though she was performing a vital function, Padme still felt as if she should be doing more. After all, her husband, he son, and Obi-Wan were all in the thick of the fighting. Why shouldn't she be there as well?  
  
"Mother," said Leia. "We haven't heard from Mon Mothma. She went to find Counselor Trella, but that was nearly 20 minutes ago. Should I go look for her?"  
  
"No, I will," said Padme.   
  
"Mother, are you sure its safe?" asked Leia with concern.  
  
"The Imperials haven't broken into the base yet, so it should be," said Padme. "Stay here and get those people aboard. Tell Solo he is in charge until I get back, but if he tries to leave, I will make sure he wishes he was never born. Got it?"  
  
"Will do," said Leia. "And be careful."  
  
"I will," said Padme, kissing Leia on the cheek.  
  
Padme made her way out of the hanger and into the corridors of the base. Counselor Trella was last reported on the south side of the base, seeing to the wounded. Before becoming a Rebel leader, Trella was a respected healer. Mon Mothma probably went there looking for her.  
  
As Padme walked down the corridor, she was suddenly confronted by a dark form that dropped from a rafter above the hall. Startled, Padme jumped back a few feet as the form of a Miralian with cold eyes, dark robes, and a red light saber in his hands confronted her.   
  
Padme reacted by raising her blaster and firing at the thing that confronted her. The dark clothed form easily deflected the blasts with his light saber, and raised his hand. Padme's blaster went flying out of her hand and landed in her enemy's grasp. She knew that was the force that wrenched her weapon away from her, and also knew who her attacker must be.  
  
"Darth Hister, I presume," said Padme in her cool, politician's voice.  
  
"Lady Amidala," said Hister. "My Master said that you were a spirited woman, and quite a lovely one at that."  
  
"Huh, wish I could return the compliment," said Padme.  
  
Hister sneered. "My Master has demanded the honor of your presence."  
  
"Tell Palpatine I have nothing to discuss with him," said Padme with sudden anger. "Tell that butcher I will make him pay for destroying our world, and our people."  
  
"The Emperor's instructions are not an invitation," said Hister. "They are an order. You will come with me now!"  
  
"I don't think so," said a man's voice from behind Hister.  
  
The sith lord turned and faced a dark skinned, older Jedi, holding a purple bladed light saber. Hister recognized the man immediately.  
  
"Well, well, Master Windu," said Hister. "My Master and I had been wondering if you were still alive. I almost had you once, those years ago. You and that little toad Yoda were the only members of the Jedi Council my Master and I didn't see to. But, unfortunately, I am not hear for you now. I will be taking Amidala with me, and will have to come for you another day."  
  
Mace raised his light saber, and smirked. "Dream on," he said in his cool voice. "You want her, you're going to have to get through me." As he did so, Mace nodded towards Padme, a silent call for her to get out and let him deal with Hister. Padme hesitated, but knew she could not help Windu, and would only be in the way and risk capture if she stayed. So, she turned and ran back down the corridor, leaving Mace and Hister alone to their battle.  
  
Hister raised his saber. "I guess this will be your day to die after all." 


	15. Chapter 14: War on All Fronts

************************  
Chapter Fourteen: War on All Fronts  
  
*  
Padme raced through the corridor, back to the hanger, in order to secure help for Master Windu. Though battles between Jedi and Sith were normally private affairs, she felt that a Sith Lord in the base was a definite security threat, and that back up was needed to ensure it was dealt with.   
  
As she ran, Padme also thought about why Palpatine wanted to see her. She couldn't find any reason for it, except-as a way to get to Anakin. He must be after Anakin again, and wants to use her to get to him. "Over my dead body," she thought.  
  
Of course, that may indeed be the Emperor's idea.  
  
Just as she got to the hanger, she felt a huge explosion rock the base. Then, a voice came over the base intercoms.  
  
"Imperial troops have penetrated the base!" said the voice over the comm. "Man internal defense positions!"  
  
This made things more complicated for Padme. As much as she wanted to get help to Master Windu, her first priority was to help evacuate the Rebel officials.  
  
When Padme got to the hanger, she found Mon Mothma waiting for her, along with Solo, Leia, Chewbacca, and the rest of her security squad.  
  
"I understand you were looking for me," said Mon Mothma.  
  
"Yes," said Padme. "Are all the officials here?"  
  
"Except Master Windu," said Leia.  
  
"He is otherwise occupied," said Padme. "Get everyone secured on board their ships, and get them out of here! Solo, get the squad ready-we're bound to have company any minute."  
  
"Oh, joy," said Han with a sardonic smirk.  
  
**  
Windu and Hister battled each other in a haze of purple and red flashes of light, emanating from their respective light sabers as they clashed together. The skilled warriors who wielded the sabers thrust and parried against one another with blinding speed, neither one finding a weakness in the other.  
  
After several minutes of constant battle, Hister backed off slightly. He smiled, noticing Windu was breathing a little heavy. "Tiring out, old man," said Hister.  
  
Windu did not respond. He figured Hister was trying to get his anger up and goad him into striking out without thinking. Instead, Windu did not respond, merely observed Hister for either a weakness, or for another attack.  
  
Hister did not wait. He moved in once again, sending several swift strikes at Windu, each one effectively blocked by Windu's blade. Hister tried to back Windu against the wall of the corridor, but the Jedi jumped suddenly into the air, did a flip, and landed behind Hister.  
  
The Sith swiftly turned to meet Windu's attack from the new direction. They battled on, as the sounds of their light sabers clashing emanated through the corridor.  
  
***  
"Dammit!" said the Rebel fighter squadron commander. "There goes another one of our boys! Anakin, do you copy?"  
  
"I copy," said Anakin, while taking out his sixth enemy fighter.  
  
"I haven't heard anything from Gold leader," said the commander. "We must assume enemy fighters got them, because they should have made their attack run by now. I'm going to take two of my remaining fighters and make a run. You take command of the squadron while I do so."  
  
"Commander," said Anakin. "Your place is with your squadron. Let me do it."  
  
"Are you sure?" asked the commander.  
  
"I've spent more time with the schematics anyway back at the base," said Anakin. "And I can use the force to guide me."  
  
"Very well," said the commander. "We'll try to keep those fighters off of you from up here. May the force be with you."  
  
"Father," said Luke over the comm. "If your going..."  
  
"I know," said Anakin. "I wouldn't have it any other way. Follow me in."  
  
****  
Obi-Wan Kenobi and his Rebel troops were now fighting the Imperial troops in and around the base. Their lines had been pushed back by constant enemy pressure, and even his force powers couldn't do anything about that. The Imperials brought up more walkers that overwhelmed the Rebel positions in the woods, forcing them to retreat to the base defensive line. That line crumbled soon after, and now the battle was in a state of confusion, with small units fighting each other in the base, outside the base, and in the woods.  
  
While all of this weighed on Obi-Wan, he could also feel the dark force presence in the base itself. This worried him tremendously, wondering just what a Sith was doing in there. But, through the force, Obi-Wan also knew that Sith was being opposed, by Master Windu. He wished he could be helping him now, but he had to command the Rebel troops in the field, at least until the leadership was evacuated. Then, he could order a retreat to waiting transports.  
  
Obi-Wan was suddenly shaken from his thoughts by a two-legged Imperial walker, that came straight at him. Undaunted, Obi-Wan put his light saber to work, cutting the legs out from under the metal monstrosity, then running as the top superstructure of the walker came crashing down.  
  
*****  
"Was that the last ship?" asked Padme, as she watched one of the transports with the Rebel leadership leaving the base.  
  
"Yes," said Han. "Now, can we get the hell out of here?"  
  
"We'll rendezvous with Obi-Wan," said Padme. "Last report, he and his troops were at the north end of the base. Then, we'll evacuate with the troops."  
  
"Wait, what about..."began Han.   
  
But before he could continue, blaster fire erupted into the hanger as a dozen Imperial storm troopers entered. Two of the Rebel soldiers in Padme's squad went down almost instantly under the fire from the enemy troops.  
  
"Take cover!" yelled Padme.  
  
The Rebels and Imperials engaged in a fierce firefight, with Padme picking up a discarded blaster and adding her fire to that of her soldiers. As she crouched behind a crate, she yelled to her men.  
  
"Fall back!" she yelled. "Get to the north end of the base and rendezvous with the main force."  
  
The Rebel soldiers began filing out of the hanger bay, and the Imperials came forward slowly. Padme remained in position, firing at the oncoming enemy troops so her squad could escape.   
  
Leia, concerned for her Mother's perilous position, tried to cross the hanger to get to her. But a blast fired from an Imperial storm trooper struck Leia in the leg, and sent her rolling onto the deck with a scream.  
  
"LEIA!" yelled Padme.  
  
Han, who was towards the rear of the hanger, saw Leia go down. "Ah, shit!" he yelled. Then, he turned to Chewbacca. "Chewie, cover me!"  
  
Chewbacca began laying cover fire as Han raced across the hanger bay towards Leia. He managed to get to her, and knelt beside her. "Hey, you alright?!"  
  
"Argh, NO!" she yelled. "I've been shot! What do you think?"  
  
"Can you stand?" asked Han, in between shots at the Imperials.  
  
"Yeah," she said.  
  
"Good. GO! I'll cover you," said Han.   
  
Solo picked up Leia's blaster, and opened fire on the storm troopers with blasters in both of his hands. Leia hobbled to the rear of the hanger.  
  
"Lady Skywalker!" yelled Solo to Padme. "Go! NOW!"  
  
Padme stood and fired, moving backwards as she did. Han also rose from his position, and the two of them joined Leia and Chewbacca at the rear door to the hanger.  
  
"Leia!" said Padme. "Dear, are you alright?"  
  
"I'll be fine," said Leia. "Should we go and try to link up with Obi-Wan?"  
  
"No," said Padme. "Your wounded, and the north end of the base would be too far."  
  
"The Falcon is not far," said Han. "I can get you out of here. We can also comm the old man from there, and tell him we got out."  
  
"Good thinking, Solo," said Padme. "Let's get going."  
  
******  
Anakin's and Luke's X-Wings flew into the Death Star's trenches, dodging laser cannon fire along the way. As the two fighters zoomed down the trenches, Anakin felt the rush again that he only felt when flying. He could still remember when he was a boy, flying in pod races on Tatooine. Especially the race that he won, and in so doing gave Padme, Master Qui-Gon, and the others a way to get to Coruscant. That was also the day he left to become a Jedi.  
  
"Dad, we're moving awfully fast," said Luke. "Sure we can maneuver at these speeds and in this tight trench?"  
  
"Just like pod racing," said Anakin. "Just keep your mind on the force, let it guide you. That, and your skill. Stay with me, and keep any Imperials off my back."  
  
*******  
Grand Moff Tarkin stood in the Death Star's control room, reading the reports coming in from General Bliloc and the ground forces. The Rebel troops were losing ground faster now, and the enemy base had been penetrated in several sections. As for the fighters attacking his station-Tarkin scoffed at their meaningless attempts to destroy this awesome weapon. All seemed to be going well.  
  
"Sir," said an officer that walked up behind Tarkin. "We've analyzed the Rebel fighter attack patterns, sir, and there is a danger. Shall I have your ship standing by?"  
  
Tarkin, for once, showed emotion on his face. Shock and anger. "EVACUATE!" he said. "In our moment of triumph?! I think you overestimate their chances! Now, take your cowardice and leave my sight!"  
  
********  
Anakin's fighter was getting closer to the target now. He would be on the exhaust port in a matter of moments. Just then, laser fire struck the trench next to his fighter. An Imperial fighter was coming up on him from above, trying to target him.  
  
"I don't think so," said Luke with determination, pulling his fighter up sharply and heading directly for the attacking enemy. He fired his weapons, and turned the attacking enemy fighter into a fireball.  
  
"All clear," said Luke.  
  
Anakin smiled. "Good job, son."  
  
The latter focused now on the target. He opened himself up completely to the force, and could see the exhaust port in his minds eye. With the force guiding him, Anakin held his finger over the trigger, and finally fired. Two proton torpedoes were sent flying into the exhaust port.  
  
"ALL SHIPS! BREAK OFF!" yelled Anakin into his comm.  
  
The Rebel fighters made a hasty retreat away from the Death Star. Within a matter of moments, the dreaded battle station exploded.  
  
Anakin looked back on the explosion with a satisfied expression. "That was for Naboo," he said, "and for Padme." 


	16. Chapter 15: Victories and Defeats

************************  
Chapter Fifteen: Victories and Defeats  
  
*  
Hister felt it immediately through the force, as did Windu. They stopped their saber battle in order to fully absorb the impact of what had happened. Finally, after several moments of silence, Windu smirked and spoke to Hister.  
  
"It seems as if your Master's abomination has been destroyed," said Windu.  
  
Hister sneered. "And you will soon join it."  
  
The Sith immediately attacked the Jedi a series of swift and powerful blows, forcing Windu backwards. The Old Jedi was tiring now, trying desperately to keep the force flowing through him as he blocked and returned Hister's saber thrusts.  
  
**  
"Are you sure?" asked General Bliloc.  
  
"Confirmed, sir," said an Imperial officer in complete shock. "The Death Star...the Rebels destroyed it."  
  
"How can that be?" asked Bliloc. "The Death Star was the ultimate power in the universe! And a band of pathetic Rebels using equally pathetic stunt fighters destroyed it!"  
  
"Shall we retreat, sir?" asked the officer.  
  
"NO!" said Bliloc. "The Emperor ordered that this base be taken, and we will carry out that order. We can call for fleet support once the task is completed."  
  
"Sir," said another officer. "Scanners report Rebel fighters coming in. Probably the same group that destroyed the Death Star!"  
  
"LOOK!" yelled another officer.  
  
Several X-Wing fighters came surging down at high speed, blasting away with their laser cannons, strafing the Imperial positions. Imperial troops and equipment were blown to pieces all around Bliloc and his officers, who had hit the dirt as an Imperial walker exploded near them.   
  
"Where are our fighters?" asked Bliloc.  
  
"No contact with them, sir," replied one of his officers. "They Rebels must be jamming our frequencies!"  
  
***  
Obi-Wan watched as Rebel fighters began making strafing runs against Imperial positions. He could not help but smile at the reprieve being provided by the air support. His comm link bleeped, and Obi-Wan retrieved it and activated it.  
  
"Kenobi here," said Obi-Wan.  
  
"Hello, Master," said Anakin's voice over the comm, much in the way he used to when he was a Padawan. "Mind if we lend you a hand?"  
  
Obi-Wan smiled. "I felt the Death Star's destruction through the force," said Obi-Wan. "Well done. Do you think you could drive the Imperials back into the woods."  
  
"Not a problem," said Anakin. "I have Luke, Wedge, and Biggs with me. The commander took the rest of the squadron and is dealing with their fighter cover."  
  
"Very good," said Obi-Wan. "We'll make a general advance to match your attacks, so we both push the Imperials back."  
  
Just then, another voice broke over the comm. "Obi-Wan, this is Padme. Come in."  
  
"I'm here," said Obi-Wan.  
  
"Padme," said Anakin, from over the comm.  
  
"Ani!" said Padme. "Thank force, your alive! Is Luke alright?"  
  
"He's fine, but a trifle busy strafing storm troopers at the moment," said Anakin. "Are you alright?"  
  
"I'm fine," said Padme. "Solo is getting us out on the Falcon. We'll join the other Rebel leaders at the rendezvous point, until it is safe to come back or until the rest of you join us if the base falls."  
  
"How's Leia?" asked Anakin.  
  
"She's...been shot," said Padme.  
  
"WHAT!" yelled Anakin.   
  
"Its alright," said Padme. "It's a scratch. She's okay. But there's something else.   
Obi-Wan, Darth Hister is in the base. Master Windu is battling him alone."  
  
"I thought as much," said Obi-Wan. "Where are they?"  
  
"Last I saw, junction 4, corridor 7," said Padme.  
  
"I'd better get there," said Obi-Wan. "I'll give Nadine command of the troops while I'm gone. Anakin, keep up those strafing runs. They're making all the difference in the world."  
  
"Will do," said Anakin.  
  
Obi-Wan grabbed Nadine, and told him to take over. Then, he ran into the base to help Windu confront Hister.  
  
****  
Hister struck again at Windu with incredible speed and power, but just barely missed the Jedi Master, striking the corridor wall instead with a resounding crash. The Sith kept up his unceasing attack, pushing Windu's ability to fight to the breaking point.  
  
Finally, one of Windu's countermoves failed to connect with Hister's light saber, and it was all the latter needed to strike. Hister thrust his light saber into Windu's chest, the red blade puncturing all the way through the Jedi.  
  
Windu's eyes clouded, realization showing in them that he was a moment's away from death. Hister withdrew his blade, and then with a swift motion, took off Windu's head. The Jedi Master's head rolled to the floor, while the rest of his body crumpled to the floor in a heap.  
  
Hister surveyed his handy work with a smile. "So much for fossils," he said.  
  
The Sith Lord reached out with his force powers trying to locate his target, Padme Amidala Skywalker. But, instead, his force sense told him that the woman he sought was no longer in the base, or on the planet for all he could tell.  
  
"HISTER!" yelled a voice from down the corridor.  
  
The Sith turned and saw Obi-Wan Kenobi, standing with his light saber activated, in shocked disbelief at the scene laid before him. On the floor was Windu's headless body, standing above him the Jedi's killer. Obi-Wan had to use all of strength to control his rage, to keep down the dark emotions he felt at seeing yet another Jedi he knew and respected cut down by Darth Hister.  
  
"I have no time for you today, Jedi," said Hister. "But your time will come. Soon."  
  
Hister turned and ran down the corridor. Obi-Wan chased him through the base, determined to stop Hister and make him pay for Windu's death and the death of so many other Jedi years ago. The pursuit continued out of the base and back into the forest.  
  
Obi-Wan finally caught up to Hister as the Sith got to his ship. The Jedi force jumped through the air, and brought his saber down to attack Hister. But the Sith blocked his move with his saber, and the two began to exchange blows.  
  
After a few moments, several Rebel soldiers ran up, and stood in awe at seeing a light saber battle. This was something they had heard about as legends, but now they were seeing it in reality.  
  
Hister saw an opportunity to distract Obi-Wan and escape. He broke away from Obi-Wan, and cut through the trunk of a large tree with his light saber. Hister then used the force to increase the speed at which the tree was falling, and directed its fall straight towards the rebel soldiers.  
  
Obi-Wan immediately used his own force powers to stop the tree's fall, as the Rebels ran to try and escape. The Jedi Master used his force power to throw the tree back away from the stunned Rebels, and send it crashing to the Earth.  
  
The sound of a ship's engine now filled Obi-Wan's ears, and he turned and saw Hister's ship take off. The Rebels fired on it with their blaster rifles, but Hister had made good on his escape. 


	17. Chapter 16: Destiny's Warriors

****************************  
Chapter Sixteen: Destiny's Warriors  
  
*  
Several hours later, Anakin, Luke, and the rest of the Rebel pilots set down their fighters in the Rebel base's main landing bay. The Imperial forces, without support from the Death Star, and under a combined assault from Rebel air and ground forces, withdrew from the planet. Now, the Rebellion was taking stock in its victory in destroying the Death Star, and its losses in the process of defending the base.  
  
But for Anakin, none of this was on his mind at the moment. All he could think about was climbing down from his fighter and taking off at a run towards another nearby landing bay. Luke followed him through the corridors, past strewn wreckage and blaster damage from the recent battle.  
  
The two men got to the landing bay, and found the Millennium Falcon there. Obi-Wan came into the hanger as well, and Anakin nodded to him. "Obi-Wan," said Anakin.  
  
"They should be out at any moment," said Obi-Wan.  
  
A few moments later, the hatch to the Falcon opened up, and the ramp extended from the bottom. Coming out of the ship were Han, Chewie, Padme, and Leia. The last of the group leaned on her Mother for support, the wound on her leg having weakened her.  
  
Anakin ran up to them, and took his wife and daughter into his arms. He kissed Padme, then took Leia and leaned her onto his side. "Easy, Princess, I've got you," he said. "Are you alright?"  
  
"I'm fine, Dad," said Leia. "Really, I am."  
  
Luke walked over at that moment, and kissed Leia on the cheek. "Are you sure you're okay?" asked Luke.  
  
"I'll be fine," she said with a reassuring tone. "Its not THAT BAD."  
  
"Anakin," said Padme. "It was Captain Solo who saved her."  
  
Anakin looked over at Han, the latter just standing still, not sure what to do or say. The Jedi reached out his hand to the smuggler. "Thank you," said Anakin.  
  
Han smiled, taking the offered hand in a firm shake. "Happy to be of service."  
  
Obi-Wan walked over to the group. "Padme, you and your companions did a splendid job keeping the leadership safe, and getting them evacuated. I've communicated with Mon Mothma, and she praised you to the stars."  
  
"I was all too happy to help," said Padme. Then, looking at Leia, Han, and Chewie, she said. "I couldn't have done it without my team."  
  
"I could say the same," said Anakin with a smile, turning to Luke. "My son, you performed very well. If you hadn't of taken out that last fighter, I might not have succeded."  
  
"What are Padawan's for, Master?" said Luke with a grin, as Anakin put his arm around him.  
  
"We are both so proud of you, Luke," said Padme, kissing her son on the cheek.   
  
Then, Anakin hugged Leia. "We're very proud of both of you."  
  
"And you," said Padme, putting her arms around the back of Anakin's neck, "my handsome husband who saved the day. What can I do to reward you?"  
  
Anakin put his arms around Padme's waist. "Later," said Anakin, with a sly grin, "I'll show you."  
  
"Um, sounds good," said Padme, just before kissing Anakin passionately on the lips.  
  
Then, Luke and Leia spoke in unison. "Oh, GET A ROOM!"  
  
"Um, I hate to break up this little family get together," said Obi-Wan. "But, there are other matters to attend to."  
  
"What's to happen now, Obi-Wan?" asked Anakin.  
  
"Well, we can't stay here," said Obi-Wan. "The Death Star may be gone, but the Empire isn't. They know where this base is now. We must leave within a day, as soon as all essential equipment can be secured."  
  
"I figured as much," said Anakin.  
  
"Where will we go?" asked Luke.  
  
"We're still trying to work that out now," said Obi-Wan. "There's something else. Since Master Windu is...dead, Mon Mothma has asked me to take his place on the Rebel council."  
  
"Congratulations, Obi-Wan," said Padme. "That's a great honor."  
  
"Somehow, I don't feel like celebrating my advancement," said Obi-Wan with regret. "It came at the loss of one of the greatest Jedi in our history." Then, Obi-Wan shook himself from his thoughts. "Tomorrow, we will leave this place. But tonight, we will have other matters to attend to."  
  
**  
Darth Hister's ship docked with the Star Destroyer which had been sent to pick him up. Hister stepped onto the destroyer's hanger bay deck, and was met by the ship's Captain.  
  
"Lord Hister," said the Captain. "Welcome aboard. We are honored by your presence."  
  
"I'm sure," said Hister.  
  
"The Emperor is waiting to speak with you," said the Captain.  
  
Without a word, Hister walked past the Captain and headed for the communications room. When he got there, Hister ordered all of the officers working on station there to leave.   
  
Hister activated a holo-viewer, and the image of Emperor Palpatine appeared to him. Hister bowed.   
  
"Master," said Hister.  
  
"So, you have failed to bring me Amidala," said the Emperor. "It seems you have joined the list of those who have failed me this day. The Rebellion lives, the Death Star is no more, and Amidala is not in my POSSESSION!"  
  
"My Master," said Hister. "I beg forgiveness for my failure. I was able to kill Master Windu..."  
  
"Mace Windu is not the Jedi I am CONCERNED with!" said Palpatine with fury. "Nor Jedi Kenobi, for that matter. It is Anakin Skywalker that is our concern, and his son! They are the real threat, and must be vanquished. I need Amidala to do this, and...to fulfill my other...plans of using her to produce an heir."  
  
"I will succeed, Master," said Hister. "I will pursue Amidala, Skywalker, and the Rebellion wherever they will go. They will not escape me."  
  
***  
The flickering light from a bonfire lit up the surrounding forest of the Yavin moon the now evacuated Rebel base was on. Standing around the fire were Obi-Wan, Anakin, and Luke, all in hooded Jedi robes. Also around the fire were Padme, Leia, Han, Chewie, Wedge, Biggs, Mon Mothma, Nadine, and a number of other Rebel leaders, soldiers, and pilots, all of whom there to bid a silent farewell to a fallen hero.  
  
Mace Windu's funeral fire, which consumed his body and symbolized the release of his spirit to become one with the force, cast an orange hue over the faces of those in attendance. Everyone was somber, reflective, knowing that someone who had been powerful in the old Jedi order, who had fought valiantly in the Clone Wars, who had helped to organize the Rebellion against the Empire, was now only with them in spirit.  
  
An hour later, Anakin and Obi-Wan walked alone through the woods back to the base, the others having already headed back there about twenty minutes before. Ships were seen rising from the base in the distance, and heading off into space to rendezvous on the planet Hoth.  
  
"Obi-Wan," said Anakin. "Padme told me...about Hister. He came here to get HER. Hister said the Emperor wanted her captured and brought before him. Why?"  
  
"I'm not entirely sure," said Obi-Wan. "Perhaps, as leverage...to get to you. I would imagine he has never forgotten how you rejected him and the dark side for Padme. We must assume Padme fits into his plans for avenging himself on you and your family."  
  
Anakin sighed. "I knew I shouldn't have brought Padme with me," he said. "I should have ORDERED her to stay on Lessalia."  
  
Obi-Wan chuckled. "Oh, yes, that would have worked," he said sarcastically. "What fantastic delusion gave you the idea she would have obeyed that ORDER?"  
  
"If she had stayed on Lessalia..."  
  
"Anakin," interrupted Obi-Wan. "You, your family...you are all fulfilling your destiny, which has brought you as warriors to this Rebellion. You have already served it well. The Rebellion needs you, Padme, Luke, and Leia. I see that now. Perhaps, when the prophecy said the chosen one would bring balance to the force, perhaps it meant that you would form the center of a family that would complete this task."  
  
"No more ancient prophecies, Obi-Wan," said Anakin. "We are not here fighting the Empire because of such prophecies. We are here because...we know the difference between right and wrong. And we do not wish to live in a universe where evil triumphs. We will destroy Palpatine, and his Empire. We WILL restore the light to this universe."  
  
The End of Story One.   
Destiny's Warriors will continue with   
"Destiny's Warriors: Story Two-Trials of a Jedi" 


End file.
